I Love You Good Bye
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: She had been in love with him since she was nine. Now that she's 17, she's determined to win his heart no matter what it takes. LEMON! (aren't I so evil)
1. Default Chapter

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 1: Weakness

She was perfect…

She had good grades…

She had good friends…

She was beautiful…

She was flawless…

For the most part…

She had two major weaknesses…

She was extremely naïve…

And…

She was in love…

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

"Hey! Stop it! Give that back!" A pretty little blond haired girl of about nine whined. Dangling inches from her sky bound face was a raggedy doll. Every time the little blond nine-year-old made an attempt to get it back, it was rudely jerked out of her reach by the boy who had been teasing her about her pig tails. "I'll tell my mommy on you!" The blond shrieked. The boy just laughed and continued to dangle her doll out of her reach.

She began to cry. The boy enjoyed her tears very much. He began taunting her while still dangling her doll above her head.

"Is there a problem here?" A boy of about fourteen years of age asked looking to the tear streaked face of the little blond haired girl to the grinning face of the boy teasing her.

"He- hic- won't give- hic- my dolly back." The girl sobbed. The blond haired girl looked up at the boy who had decided to come to her rescue and saw that he had the most handsome face she had ever seen. His lavender locks were blowing carelessly in the wind. She didn't get to stare in awe any further, however, as the boy tackled the one who had been teasing her. She was surprised at his strength, but then again, he was much older and bigger than the other boy.

"Here you go." The fourteen-year-old said as he handed her doll back. 

Marron's cheeks went a bright shade of crimson as she accepted the doll. "Thank you very much, sir." Marron said breathlessly.

"Don't mention it. You can call me Trunks." Trunks exclaimed as he tossed his head slightly to get his hair out of his eyes. "See ya round." And with that, Trunks walked off in the direction of a giggling girl calling out his name. A sudden jealousy took Marron as she watched Trunks take the hand of the girl who had called out his name. 

Marron realized then, that she had fallen madly in love with a boy called Trunks.

~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~

"Marron? Marron, are you in there? You're going to go to school looking like a prune if you stay in there too long." 18 called through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in sec, mom." Marron said toweling herself off. She stepped out of the shower and sighed as she stroked her clean hair. She had always thought her hair was one of her many traits that attracted boys to her, but she knew the real reason. 

"That's the real reason." Marron said to herself looking down at her body. Her breasts and her hips and her butt. That's what boys liked, that's the only thing boys wanted out of a girl. Her butt, her hips, and her breasts. Well, most boys anyway. There was one boy that Marron knew was different. Marron knew he liked girls for what they were, not what they looked like. 

"If he liked girls for their looks, he would've had me long ago." Marron whispered as she walked over to her dresser pulling out a conservative outfit for the day. Her selection consisted of a back-less top and tight leather skirt. It was conservative for her anyway.

Marron sat at her desk combing through her hair and eventually slipping on her black knee high leather boots.

"Trunks." Marron whispered to herself. Just the name sent exciting shivers down her spine. She had been desperately in love with Trunks since she was nine years old. He had boldly fought to get her dolly back, and in doing so, captured Marron's heart. 18's voice caused Marron to snap back to reality.

"Marron, come on, you're going to be late for school." 18 said shoving Marron out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. 18 began shoveling food onto a plate, which she then shoved into Marron's hands. 18 then pushed Marron down onto a chair and ordered her to eat.

"Mom, I think I'll just eat an apple or something." Marron said raising an eyebrow at the plate piled high with the most starchy food 18 could've put on one plate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok. Here, you'll be late for the bus." 18 said handing Marron a twenty dollar bill and an apple and then walking out the door towards her car.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Marron asked her mother as 18 began to get into the car.

"Aren't I driving you to school?" 18 asked distractedly.

"Wow, mom. You really are helpless without dad around, aren't you?" Marron asked with an I-feel-sorry-for-you look. Krillan had been away training with Goku and Yamcha for about a week now and 18 seemed to be lost whenever she was doing anything. "I drive myself to school, remember? I have my own car and I am 17 years old, with a license to drive." 

"Right, I knew that. Well, have a good day at school then." 18 said giving her daughter a peck on the cheek. She bustled back inside and began yelling at Roshi because she had tripped over one of his porn magazines.

Marron sighed and got into her car. Although some people found school a nescience, Marron like it. It was one of her only excuses to get off her secluded island. Now that she was a senior in high school, if she didn't get into a college, then she would be stuck on Roshi's island until she was thirty. Her father had told her so. 

The one thing about school that she liked the most was her PE teacher. He didn't teach for money, just for something to do with his life. Never the less, Marron was absolutely thrilled when Trunks decided to teach PE at her school. Because PE had only been a requirement for two years in order to graduate, most people only did it for two years. But now that Trunks was the PE teacher, Marron noticed a lot of girls transferred into PE for a third or even a fourth year. This really irritated Marron. How was she supposed to get close to Trunks when he was always surrounded by drooling girls? Marron decided that she was smart enough to find a way around this obstacle and claim Trunks before the end of the school year. She was determined.

*fin

So, do you like it so far? Please let me know, and yes, this is a Trunks/Marron fic. Happy? This is for all you who griped and groaned about 'Whispers of the Willow' not being a T/M. Pleaz R&R!

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	2. Undying

"I Love You…Good Bye"

LEMON!!! Small one, but still, it's a lemon, so youngens, don't read.

Chapter 2: Undying

Marron approached Trunks. Her heart began to skip with anticipation. She was going to tell him how she felt. It had taken her eight years to confront him about this, and now she was about to spill every feeling she had ever felt towards Trunks. Little beads of sweat popped out on her forehead as she began to speak.

"Trunks?" She asked apprehensively. Surprisingly, Trunks put a finger over her mouth to hush her.

"I know." He said simply.

"You know what?" Marron questioned as she tasted his sweet skin.

"I know what you want." He said again sounding very blunt yet strangely mysterious.

"Oh?" Marron said trying to keep her cool and sound seductively mysterious at the same time. No such luck.

Trunks chuckled softly and led Marron over to one of the bathrooms and closed the door behind them. "You bet I do."

Trunks gently placed Marron on top of one of the sinks and began to kiss her neck softly. Marron didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't object. She began stroking his chest and found her way down to the bottom of his shirt. His belt and shirt were quickly flung into one of the corners of the bathroom.

Marron took in the sight before her. She began to shiver as Trunks fumbled with the tie of her shirt, soon discarding it as well. Because it had been back less, Marron had no bra on. This seemed to please Trunks. Marron's breathing intensified as Trunks' sucking mouth found its way to her breasts. 

Marron's heart was pounding against her rib cage so hard and fast she felt it would soon burst out of her chest. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had been dreaming about this moment for so long, and now that it was happening, she couldn't have felt more alive. Despite her looks, Marron still clung to her virginity, which she now was going to lose to the man of her dreams, things couldn't have been better. Marron was roughly brought back to reality as her skirt was torn from her mid-section. 

"Trunks!" Marron said as his mouth found its way to her lower womanhood.

She moaned in pleasure and when he stopped she was quite disappointed. Her face obviously showed it because Trunks chuckled and hissed something that stung like hell.

"You can't have me…" 

"Why not?"

"Because this is only a dream."

"What?"

Suddenly Marron felt a sharp pain on her wrist. She looked up and realized she had been wrapped on the hand with a ruler from her teacher.

"Are you done snoozing, Marron?" An extremely irritated teacher asked.

Marron looked around the classroom and saw that everybody's eyes were on her and she felt extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again." Marron said sheepishly. 'It was a dream' Marron thought to herself miserably. 

"It better not." Her teacher barked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Marron's teacher went to go answer it.

"Marron, your PE teacher is here to see you." Her teacher exclaimed.

Marron got up and saw Trunks at the door. He gestured for her to follow him out into the hallway to talk and she did so. Only when the door of her classroom was completely shut did Trunks speak.

"Sorry to pull you out of class like this." He began.

"It's no big deal." Marron said toying with a strand of her hair. She smiled sweetly and to her dismay, Trunks did not look at her as most boys would. He just stared at her as though he was completely oblivious to the fact that they were even the opposite sex.

Trunks engaged her in a boring report on how her performance was in PE and then to Marron's even greater misfortune he walked off to go talk to another one of her classmates without even batting a lash to her desperate attempts to get him to notice her as a sex symbol of any kind. She didn't want to have to downsize herself like that, but she was desperate to make Trunks hers.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	3. Looks

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Sorry for the short warning about the lemon in the last chapter. I was in the mood for a good one, and I'm usually not that into lemons, so you won't see them often. For all of those who were somewhat offended by it and didn't read, it really doesn't make a difference. Basically what you got out of it, was that Marron is totally crushing on Trunks, even having fantasies about the two of them having quite a physical relationship. The one other thing that you should've gotten out of it was the fact that Marron thinks Trunks is completely oblivious to her obvious attraction to him. (too many 'o' words, it scares me.) I will give you proper warning from now on. Just know that R means R. lovies ^o^.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 3: Looks

After her embarrassing incident in her classroom with the whole fantasy thing, Marron was thoroughly convinced that her day could not have been worse. Her theory, however, was quickly stomped upon. 

After quickly checking what books she needed for her next class, Marron went to her locker. For whatever reason, she decided to go through the cafeteria, it was not the quickest way to get to her locker, but she decided she wanted to get a little more exercise to blow off some steam. She was extremely angry at the naivetes of Trunks. Or was it being naive that made Trunks act so oblivious? Maybe it was his way of telling Marron that he didn't like her? Marron couldn't tell which, but she would be unhappy either way.

As she stumbled through the masses that were trying to get some food, something caught Marron's eye. The flash of purple gave away his identity quickly. 'This is it' Marron thought to herself 'I'm going to go right up to Trunks and tell him how I feel.'

Just as the crowds briefly parted, Marron saw something that made her stomach turn. The sight was so sickening; Marron didn't trust her stomach to not come out of her throat. Tears flew freely as Marron ran out of the cafeteria, her face in her hands. Several of her best friends saw her in her distress and quickly made their way over to her.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Carolyn asked frantically.

All Marron could do was point and sob. She made no attempt to cover up her sadness either. Through all the commotion, Trunks noticed Marron running out of the cafeteria. Because she had been a family friend, Trunks knew Marron well. He knew if Marron was crying it was something important. He quickly made his way to her side, holding her close to him.

"Marron, what's the matter?" Trunks asked softly.

Marron enjoyed being in his arms and had to muster all the self-control she had to pull away. He had no right to touch her after what he had just been doing.

"Marron?" Trunks pried. He was surprised at her haste to get away from him; she never acted like this before. 

"Well, if students aren't aloud to make out on campus, shouldn't the same rules apply to the teachers?" Marron said bitterly. You could almost taste her venom. Marron could tell that her statement really hit Trunks and was pleased at her handiwork. There was a deep look of hurt and embarrassment in his eyes, it almost made Marron feel sorry about what she said, but the memory of Trunks tonguing with another student brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, I guess so." Trunks muttered.

"You know I could get you fired for that?" Marron yelled catching the attention of everyone around them.

"Marron, calm down, we can sort this out quietly you know." Trunks said nervously looking around making sure that no teachers had noticed the crowd of people swarming around he and Marron.

"No, Trunks! I won't calm down. What you did was disgusting- and unsanitary- and well, it was really bad." Marron could hardly contain her anger anymore. She sounded really hysterical now.

"Marron, get a hold of yourself!" Trunks yelled grabbing Marron's arms and holding them down.

"Let go!" Marron screamed. She began to scream wildly.

"Marron, you forced me to do this." Trunks said to himself rather than Marron. He had known Marron for a very long time, and he knew that to control her, you had to knock her out whenever she got even the least bit hysterical. 

Trunks did the best he could to get the squirreling Marron in the position needed. He grabbed her and pushed down hard on her pressure points, soon causing her to pass out.

"I'm sorry, Marron, it was the only way." Trunks whispered to the unconscious Marron.

As she lay limp in his arms, Trunks couldn't help but to notice how really truly beautiful Marron was. Because of the clothes she wore, Trunks thought of Marron as being a mere prostitute at times. He really didn't get a chance to get to know her. Goten had always had rude things to say about her, which made Trunks want to know her less and less. Yet lately, Trunks noticed how Marron really acted. Being at her school and being able to see her every day gave Trunks a chance to really see what kind of person Marron was. He found that he liked the kind of person that Marron was. He would never let on of course, he knew that Goten would have a thing or two to say about the fact that Trunks may be falling for Marron.

'Physical relationships with my students would be completely ludicrous' Trunks thought to himself. An icy feeling began to conjure in the pit of Trunks' stomach, he just realized that he had been in fact making out with one of his students. The icy feeling in his stomach began to form a dagger, which began to repeatedly stab him in the heart. 'What if Marron likes me and wants to have a physical relationship with _me_?' Trunks thought to himself, guilt beginning to ebb in his heart. 'Now _that's_ ludicrous' Trunks thought to himself trying to ease the guilt that was painfully ripping away at his heart.

"What's going on over there?" A teacher asked trying to get through the large crowd.

"Shit!" Trunks said to himself. 'If I want to keep my job, then I better get out of here.' Trunks thought frantically.

With a burst of energy emitting from around him, Trunks flew up into the air and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. He was hoping that no one would rat him out and tell that he had not only left school early, but knocked one of his students out. As he landed, Trunks saw his mother bursting from the backdoor and running over to Trunks with the collapsed figure of Marron in his arms.

"My goodness! Trunks, what happened?" Bulma asked in shock.

*fin

Tell me what you think. Bye now.

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	4. Understanding

"I Love You…Good Bye"

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, not only for this story, but for all of my other stories as well. A special thanks to you all who took precious time out of your lives to tell me what you thought about my stories, most of you thinking that they were good. Thanks again, and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories even after they have been completed. Oh, and, I'm gonna need a girl's name. The last time I asked, I got zippo help, and I had to come up with something on my own. It wasn't pretty. Just a heads up for those who might help me out, she's gonna be the evil person, k? So keep that in mind. Thank ye all sooooo mucho. Lovies ^o^!!!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 4: Understanding

"I can't believe you knocked her out, Trunks."

"I had to do it, she was getting hysterical."

"There were other ways of calming her down and you know it."

"Like what? If I wanted to keep my job, then I had to do it and get her away from the school."

"You can be so selfish sometimes, you know that?"

Marron's sense that she regained control of first was her hearing. She didn't understand who or what she was hearing though. She couldn't tell if they were voices of people she knew or if she was still at school. The next sense that came back to her was touch. She could tell that she was on a soft surface, probably a bed or a couch or something. Someone was holding her hand.

She tried to open her eyes and found that there was a wet cloth over them. Marron let go of the hand that she had been clinging to and lifted the cloth from her eyes. She saw that she was in Trunks' bedroom. In his bed. Holding his hand.

Marron looked up and saw Bulma's receding back. She was alone in Trunks' bedroom, in his bed, with Trunks. She couldn't believe her luck. She quickly closed her eyes again as Trunks glanced at her. She opened her eyes enough to see what Trunks was looking at, yet not enough so that he would notice that she was awake. He was looking at her.

Marron could feel his hand closing in around hers again. Excitement pulsed through her body. She wasn't sure what made Trunks hold her hand: his wanting for Marron to forgive him for knocking her out; or maybe he really _enjoyed_ holding her hand. Thinking of what the possibility made Marron blush. She couldn't keep the fact that she wasn't awake from Trunks any longer. 

"I know you're awake." He chuckled softly.

Marron blushed deeper and opened her eyes, making sure to bat her lashes at him a couple times. She decided that she would forgive him for being caught Frenching another girl; let alone another student. The thought still sickened her, but she was prepared to forgive him. Besides, if she'd have any chance with him, she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him, that wouldn't score her too many points. 

Marron was thoroughly disappointed when Trunks released her hand.

"Do I have clammy hands or something?" Marron asked sweetly.

"Of course not, I just…" Trunks trailed off.

"You just what?" Marron asked apprehensively.

"Well, you're a student, Marron. It wouldn't be very good for my reputation." Trunks lied.

"I'm a student? Is that the best you could come up with?" Marron asked raising her voice.

"Yeah, I guess so. Marron, it's nothing personal." Trunks said quickly.

"Nothing personal? Of course it's something personal, Trunks. Just tell me, please." Marron pleaded.

Trunks hesitated for a moment. "All right, Marron. I'll tell you why I let go of your hand."

"Trunks, it's not about my hand…. I just wanted to know why you would rather kiss her than…" Marron trailed off. Her cheeks were turning a deep shade of crimson at this point, and it seemed that she was not alone. Trunks was getting increasingly embarrassed as well.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks said knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I- well, I was talking about- oh nothing." Marron quickly finished.

"C'mon, Marron, tell me." Trunks pried.

"It's nothing." Marron said.

Trunks saw her laying there, her cheeks matching his red sheets. 'She really is beautiful' Trunks thought to himself, admiring her long golden hair. It somehow reminded him of a fairytale: The prince sitting beside the princess readying a kiss to save her life and then whisking her off her feet and living happily ever after. Trunks thought this and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Marron asked softly. She loved his smile.

"I guess I'm getting sorta caught in the moment." Trunks murmured softly.

"Oh? We're having a moment?" Marron asked more seductively. She decided if she played her cards just right, then she would get a little more than just talk out of Trunks.

Trunks couldn't stand it. He knew she was hinting at him. But what he couldn't quite tell. He wanted to make a move desperately, but he wasn't sure how Marron would take it. He decided to let the devil in him take effect. Trunks gently and slowly leaned in.

Marron could see what Trunks was about to do and she could feel his gaze upon her, full of…could it be? Lust? 

Just as they were about to make contact, Bulma burst through the door. She immediately froze, as she saw her son's face and Marron's just inches from each other. Of course she only got a glimpse as both Marron and Trunks pulled away from each other as though each had poisonous barbs protruding from their mouths or something.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bulma asked sheepishly. It was her turn to turn red from ultimate embarrassment.

"No." Trunks said quickly getting up off his bed. Quickly getting away from Marron. Marron could tell he was embarrassed. She didn't blame him. Of course, he probably didn't realize that he had just torn her heart in two.

*fin

Poor Marron. Will Trunks ever make a move again? Dude, this is a romance, duh. Please R&R. Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	5. The 'Talk'

"I Love You… Good Bye"

Check out my new Vegeta fic, 'No Matter What They Say' it's told in Vegeta's POV. I just love Vegeta, don't you? LOL!

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 5: The 'Talk'

Marron was sitting on her couch. Her mother was at her side stroking her hair in a loving I-feel-sorry-but-I-don't-know-why fashion. (In other words, Marron hasn't told her mother anything but she can sense that Marron is in emotional pain) 

"Marron, sweetie, did something happen at school?" 18 asked softly as to not startle Marron.

"Not exactly at school." Marron said recalling her alone time with Trunks.

"Well, I'm not going to pry." 18 sighed.

"Thanks, mom." Marron smiled lovingly at her mother.

"But just know-," 18 was cut off by a groan from Marron.

"Mom, I thought you said you weren't going to pry." Marron whined.

"Sweetie, just listen to what I have to say and I'll leave you alone ok? It'll take like five seconds I promise." 18 pleaded.

"All right, but no longer then five seconds, right?" Marron laughed.

"Yeah, ok, time me. Just know that no man is worth crying over, but if he is, he won't let you cry." 18 said and winked. She got up off the couch and went out into the back yard to work out.

Marron thought about what her mother said and realized that the advice that her mother just gave her was probably the best advice that she had ever received to this day. She decided from now on to pay close attention to her mother's lectures in the future, for her mother was obviously very knowledgeable. 

"But that still doesn't help my situation with Trunks though." Marron said to herself.

"Oh? You have a situation with Trunks?"

Marron spun around to see who had been eavesdropping and shrieked in pleasure at the sight of him.

"Daddy!" Marron screamed as she flung herself into her father's arms. 18 burst open the backdoor. 

"Krillan, is that you?" 18 yelled from another room searching for her husband.

"I'm in here, pumpkin." Krillan called.

18 burst into the room and looked as though she could've broken down in tears at the sight of her husband.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS I HAVE BEEN IN WITH YOU NOT AROUND!" 18 screamed.

"Sorry, sweetie, I was only gone for a week. My invite was even extended but I declined because I have a family to come home to. Believe me, I've been in quite enough stress as it is, 18." Krillan said trying to reason with his wife.

"Mom, dad, please. Can we not fight? I mean dad just got home, we should be celebrating, but you two are fighting. Honestly, can you find another way to show your affection? I've had nothing but negative vibes coming from the both of you since I was old enough to hear." Marron said angrily.

"Sorry, Marron. Krillan, I'm glad you're home, trust me, I don't think I can live without you ever again." 18 said as Krillan engaged her in a long kiss.

"Ok, maybe you can show your affection in another way. This is just creepy." Marron said in disgust. Krillan and 18 broke free of each other's lips and smiled at the sight of their daughter's disgusted face.

"My aren't we picky." Krillan laughed.

"Now I'm being traumatized by the two of you. Tell me does it ever end?" Marron said smiling.

"I dunno about that, but what situation do you have with Trunks?" Krillan asked suddenly looking serious. He had never liked it when his daughter had had a boyfriend of any kind, because she was his only child, he had always had a tendency to be over protective.

"Situation with Trunks? Marron, you never told me about that?" 18 said looking confused and suddenly serious as well.

"Well, dad. I'm sure you had quite a trip, you probably want to like go soak in the hot tub with mom or something, huh?" Marron asked quickly.

"Marron, stop changing the subject, what situation do you have with Trunks?" Krillan asked getting angry suddenly.

"Dad, we're just friends. My Dende, do you have to be so over protective?" Marron asked. She could tell she was blushing and she hoped her father wouldn't think anything of it.

"Marron, we just don't want any boy to take advantage of you or anything like that." 18 piped in.

"Mom, do you really think Trunks would ever take advantage of me?" Marron asked bewildered.

"So, are you admitting to having a situation with him?" Krillan asked.

"What? No, that's not it at all." Marron said starting to get nervous.

"Then what is it, Marron?" 18 asked. Marron was starting to get a little frantic. Both of her parents were way too overprotective and she was starting to get scared. They were both glaring at her and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. 

"Please, believe me, there is nothing between me and Trunks, honest." Marron pleaded.

"For some odd reason we don't believe you." Krillan said sarcastically.

"Please, I'm being honest." Marron said, she felt as though she were going to pass out.

"Marron, Trunks is way too old for you, it would never work out." 18 exclaimed.

"Please…" Marron said and then passed out in her confusion and fright.

*fin

Wow, she's doing a lot of passing out isn't she? I would hate to have parents like Krillan and 18, wouldn't you? Please review, tell me if I'm doing an ok job or not.

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	6. Part Two of The 'Talk'

"I Love You…Good Bye"

This is part two of chapter 5. This is happening at the same time that Marron is being harassed by her parents. I couldn't make it all one big chapter because I know that it's no fun to read a really long chapter, it can get pretty boring unless it's a good story, but I'm not sure what you would classify this story as. Anyway, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Part Two of Chapter 5: The 'Talk'

When Marron had left, Trunks had called up Goten. His friend had somehow knew that Trunks was in distress over the phone and had rushed over to comfort his friend. When Trunks had told Goten what had happened, Goten was shocked at his friend. Never the less, Goten was there to comfort Trunks and give him advice about it.

"What do you think it means, though?" Trunks asked as he put his face in his hands.

"I dunno. I just can't believe that you almost _kissed _her." Goten said trying to hide his look of disgust.

"Goten, we didn't almost kiss. I don't know what we were about to do, but it seemed like she wanted me to kiss her." Trunks said looking at his friend.

"Then why did you stop? Would you have stopped if your mom hadn't walked in?" Goten asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know what we would've done." Trunks said with a look of frustration.

"I don't mean what you _guys_ would have done, what would _you_ have done?"

"Goten, I don't know. I mean she was just lying there. Her hair was really pretty and I dunno, I just lost it." Trunks said biting his lip trying to concentrate.

"Dude! That means she was trying to seduce you. I thought I was dense!" Goten said slapping the back of Trunks' head.

"C'mon, Goten. You really think Marron would do that?" Trunks asked rubbing the back of his head where Goten had smacked it.

"Well, you tell me. You're saying that working at her school is giving you a chance to get to know her, what do you think she's capable of?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked at Goten. He hadn't expected that to be the answer. He actually hadn't expected Goten to give him something to really ponder. He wasn't sure what Marron was capable of, he had always kept their relationship strictly professional. Trunks was getting really frustrated, he wasn't sure what Marron had planned but he wanted to find out what it was anyway. Trunks got to his feet and started to pace the length of his bedroom, which had been officially dubbed by Goten and himself, 'The Meeting Room'.

"What's on your mind?" Goten asked.

"Goten, what if I told you I may have a _thing_ for Marron?" Trunks asked not looking at Goten.

"Trunks, do you have a thing for Marron?" Goten asked.

"Goten, c'mon, what would you say?"

"I just told you what I'd say."

"That's what you would say?" Trunks asked smiling.

"Sure, I have to make sure I heard you right." Goten said smiling as well.

"All right, what would you say after that?" Trunks asked looking more serious.

"Well, if you really truly did have a thing for Marron, then I would support you in your decision I guess. This is of course hypothetically speaking, right?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, of course it is. But what kind of advice would you give me?" Trunks asked.

"Look Trunks, stop beating around the bush, you and I both know that you obviously have a thing for her." Goten said getting up off he bed.

"But I'm not sure if I like her enough to have something serious." Trunks said resuming his pacing.

"Trunks, you're going to find out that you're not perfect. And you're going to find out she's not perfect. The question is, are you perfect together?" Goten asked. Trunks stopped pacing and stared at his friend with a look of surprise.

"Goten, I've never heard you make so much sense in one day." Trunks said.

"Thanks, I guess." Goten said looking rather confused.

"So you really think she and I could work out?" Trunks asked sounding excited.

"If that's what you really want." Goten said.

"Look Goten, I know you aren't Marron's biggest fan, but maybe you should give her a chance." Trunks suggested.

"Well, I'm obviously going to have to if you and her are going to get serious." Goten said with a sigh.

"Thanks for helping me, Bud." Trunks said.

*fin

Ok, as far as I know of, there aren't any more parts to this chapter. LOL! Please R&R.

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	7. Unbelievable

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Boy, that last chapter was a doozey, wasn't it? First Marron is being harassed by her parents when they don't even know if Marron really is having a physical relationship with Trunks. And then Trunks is getting positive reinforcement from his friend. I wonder what's going to happen. It seems Trunks is suddenly all for the idea of him and Marron and Marron is having difficulty even staying conscious when her parents practically kill her with all their accusations. Well, get reading. Really short chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 6: Unbelievable

"Marron, go answer the phone." Krillan yelled as he lounged lazily in the hot tub with 18.

"Ok, hang on a sec." Marron said irritably as she got up from her computer. She reached over and grabbed a cordless phone from the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room again. 

"Hello, Marron speaking. How can I help you?" Marron asked into the receiver.

"Hi, Marron. It's Trunks."

"Trunks?" Marron practically screamed into the receiver. She had fallen off her bed in her disbelief and was scrambling into her chair awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What do you want? If it's about my performance in PE, I can do without another report."

"No, this is not about your performance in PE, although I must say that you have an astonishing athletic grace."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No prob. Hey, I wanted to know what you were doing on Saturday?"

"Um, nothing. At least I don't think I'm doing anything…yet." 

"That's cool…I was wondering…"

Marron couldn't stand it when guys faltered like this. She noticed that whenever it happened it usually meant they were about to ask you out or they were about to break up with you. But because Trunks was different from all the guys that she had known, she wasn't quite sure what Trunks was about to do.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense or something?" Marron asked jokingly.

"What, no, of course not."

"Well, then spit it out already, I've got homework."

"Right, well, I- uh. Me and Goten were gonna go to the movies and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

Marron hadn't expected this. Well, she had expected Trunks to ask her out, but not to bring Goten along as well. Marron knew that Trunks wasn't an amateur when it came to dating. She was quite sure that he wasn't a virgin either. She remembered Trunks always having girlfriends whom giggled and clung to him like newborn children. She hated them all.

"Marron, are you there?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want to come with me and Goten to the movies on Saturday?"

"Oh, that. Sure I'll go."

"Cool. Hey, my mom needs to use the phone. I'll pick you up around noon on Saturday. K?"

"Yeah, all right."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Marron hung up the phone looking astonished.

"Well, I guess you could consider this our first date." Marron said to herself and smiled.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	8. Date or Not a Date

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Sorry for keeping you in suspense for so long. I stupidly decided to do like five fics at one time. I'm literally swamped. Anywho, I'm doing the best I can, so bare with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 7: Date or Not a Date?

Marron approached her parents. She had been wringing her hands from nervousness so bad that they now resembled sponges. She cleared her throat loudly to get her parents' attention.

"What is it, Marron?" Krillan asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh. Um… Well, I was wondering if I could go to the movies on Saturday?" Marron asked as though she was making a suggestion.

"Sounds like fun. Who are you going to go with?" 18 asked suspiciously.

"Just some friends." Marron explained craftily. 

"And who might these friends be?" Krillan asked now jerking his head towards his daughter.

"People from school." Marron said. She nervously began toying with her hair. 

"Marron, I didn't remember asking where they were from, who specifically?" Krillan asked.

"Trunks and Goten." Marron said innocently.

"You're going on a date with Trunks? Out of the question." Krillan said raising his voice.

"It's not a date if Goten is there." Marron said raising her voice also.

"Marron, we've already been over this, you cannot and will not go anywhere with Trunks." 18 said angrily.

"What do you have against Trunks? I mean, he's a smart fun guy with a career. He should be like a saint in your eyes. What's so bad about him?" Marron asked.

"We just don't think you're quite ready to date yet, Marron." Krillan said sweetly.

"What?! What do you mean I'm not ready to date yet? I'm seventeen! In a year, I'll be out on my own!" Marron yelled.

"We'll see about that. You won't go anywhere with that attitude, young lady." Krillan said standing up.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Marron screamed.

"Fine, what were we talking about?" Krillan yelled.

"We were talking about whether or not I can go to the movies with Trunks AND Goten." Marron yelled.

"Oh, ok then." Krillan screamed. "The answer's no!" And with that Krillan sat back down and continued to watch TV. Marron looked as though she was on the brink of tears.

"I hate you both." Marron said through gritted teeth and ran back up to her room.

"Krillan, do you really think it would be that bad if we let her go to the movies with Trunks. I mean, what could they possibly do?" 18 asked softly. Krillan was still fuming.

"First it will be the movies, and then it will be doing homework after school, and then before you know it, Marron's pregnant and Trunks is off flirting with other girls." Krillan stated through gritted teeth.

"Wow, I think you're being a little too paranoid about our baby girl, sweetie." 18 chuckled softly. "Besides, if Trunks ever tried to take advantage of her, which I doubt he would, Marron would be able to handle herself. She does have the strongest human alive for a father, you know."

"I know, but just the thought of her leaving when she turns eighteen is a scary enough, but the fact that we may lose her to a boy even sooner than that is what I'm most worried about."

"Krillan, think of it in an optimistic point of view. If she and Trunks _do _get together, at least we'll know where she is at all times, right?" 18 asked cheerfully. Krillan just shrugged and continued to sulk.

"I just don't know if we can trust Trunks though." Krillan said thinking of every excuse he could. His comment resulted in a slap upside the back of his head.

"You know Trunks. He's a good boy, and Marron is very deserving of him. We should be honored to have him choose our daughter out of the thousands of women out there." 18 said passionately.

"I guess you're right." Krillan sighed.

"So should you go up there or should I?" 18 asked.

"And do what?" Krillan asked knowing the answer but trying to avoid it.

"And apologize." 18 said exasperated.

"Oh, right." Krillan said in a small voice.

"Well, I think you should." 18 said folding her arms across her chest.

"ME? WHY ME?" Krillan yelled.

"Because, you were the one who told her she couldn't go in the first place, so you should be the one to do it." 18 said closing her eyes.

"Oh fine." Krillan gave in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron heard a knock on her door and ignored it. The knocks became more persistent and finally Krillan forced his way into the room.

"Not only can't I date, but I guess I don't get any privacy either." Marron said coldly not looking at her father. It wasn't the first time Krillan had knocked down her door after an argument.

"Marron, sweetie. We need to talk." Krillan said settling himself down on the bed.

"I have nothing to say to you." Marron said angrily.

"Fine, then just hear me out." Krillan commanded. Marron tilted her head to tell him that she was listening.

"Your mother and I have been talking, and we came to the conclusion that Trunks could and would be the ideal suitor for you." Krillan hesitated.

"A suitor? Dad, I don't want a suitor, I just want a boyfriend that you and mom would be proud of." Marron said turning over to face her father.

"A boyfriend? I thought you wanted a long term relationship with him." Krillan said looking relieved.

"That's your problem, dad. You make assumptions too quickly. Last time I tried to tell you what was going on with me and Trunks, you and mom caused me to panic and pass out." Marron stated bluntly.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Krillan said sheepishly.

"I don't really care about that incident anymore, dad. All I really want to do now is go to the movies and have a good time on Saturday. With Trunks…" Marron said softly.

"Well, your mom and I decided that we're gonna let you go. As long as you promise not to do anything that you later regret. I think you know what I mean when I say this." Krillan said suddenly really serious.

"Yeah, pretty much don't let you guys catch me making out in the back of his car, right?" Marron laughed.

"On second thought. Oh, that better have been a joke." Krillan said looking at his daughter with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Of course it was, dad. Don't worry about me." Marron said with an innocent smile.

"Hey, it's my job." Krillan said softly and then added. "Come here, and give me one of your all famous Marron hugs that you save especially for me."

Marron smiled and flung herself into her father's arms. 

"Thank you, daddy." Marron whispered into Krillan's ear.

*fin

These last few chapters haven't been very eventful, have they? Well, I'm trying to make these things more interesting. Please tell me what you think all the same.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	9. Secrets

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Ok, I'm going to try and make this a _long, interesting_ chapter. Would any of you like that? Oh, yeah, the reason I haven't been updating that frequently lately is because we're getting rid of AOL, and getting something better apparently. So, I might just get my OWN e-mail address finally. Yeah me! Lovies ^o^!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 8: Secrets

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"What does it matter?" Trunks snapped. Vegeta reached over and ruffled Trunks' hair in response. He had been standing in front of the mirror perfecting it for a half an hour. "Hey!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't get testy with me, brat. Answer the question." Vegeta demanded.

"Fine, I'm going to the movies… with Goten and Marron." Trunks hesitated.

"You're going on a date with that blond haired slut?" Vegeta asked in bewilderment. Trunks had always referred to Marron as the blond haired slut… until lately.

"What? No, that's not it at all. In fact, I'm meeting another girl there as well. She's my age and after the movie, me and her are gonna go out to dinner. So, to answer your question, I'm not going on a date with Marron." Trunks said staring at his reflection.

"Good, I don't want you dating that wench anyway. Who's this other girl?" Vegeta asked again.

"Ya know, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call Marron names. The girl I'm dating is JC, she's really nice and if you gave her a chance, I think you'd like her." Trunks said with an optimistic grin.

"Why can't I call her names? You've always done it before, besides, when have I ever taken orders from you?" Vegeta said getting angry. He completely disregarded the fact that Trunks had answered his question. All he had heard was Trunks' request to stop calling Marron names, and he didn't like the fact that Trunks had changed his mind about her so quickly.

"Sorry. It's just that I called her names because I didn't know her, and now that I do, I don't think she deserves to be called names, that's all." Trunks said grabbing his jacket and pulling it over his shoulders.

Surprisingly, Vegeta didn't say anything, he just leaned onto the doorframe of Trunks' room and folded his arms, looking as though he was deep in thought. 

"See ya." Trunks yelled as he left his father behind and galloped down the stairs and out the door.

"The brat's up to something." Vegeta muttered to himself when Trunks was out of earshot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Trunks had picked up Goten, they made their way to Marron's island.

"I never realized how far out Marron lived." Goten said as he yawned from boredom.

"Yeah, it must be hard living way out in the middle of no where. I'd hate to have to drive for an hour just to get to the grocery store." Trunks said with a new respect for Marron. She always acted like she had grown up in the city, but in fact she had never moved from her island since she was born. 'She's a wonderful actress.' Trunks thought to himself. Trunks was snapped back into reality when Goten suddenly let out a yelp.

"Who put this here?" Goten asked irritably. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you excited, sweetie?" 18 asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, mom. I'm real excited." Marron faked a smile and continued wrapping her hair around her finger. Although Marron used this to attract boys, it was also regarded as her nervous reaction.

"So what movie are you gonna see?" Krillan asked sipping at his coffee.

"Huh? Well, I don't know." Marron said realizing that this posed another real problem. 'What if Trunks chose a romantic movie with sex scenes? Or worse, what if he let Goten choose and we're gonna see an action movie?' Marron thought frantically to herself.

"I hope it's not a romance." Krillan chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 18 asked curiously.

"Well, we don't want Trunks getting any ideas, now do we?" Krillan said with another nervous chuckle. He nudged Marron with his elbow and received and exasperated sigh in return.

"I just hope she doesn't have to sit through that new action movie." 18 said glancing at Marron with an I'm-sorry-if-you-do look. 

"I'd hope so too." Krillan said.

"Why is that? I thought you didn't want me to see a romance. An action movie is the exact opposite." Marron said in slight bewilderment. 

"I know, it's just that I don't think it'd be fair if you saw it before me, that's all." Krillan said sheepishly.

"You're hopeless." 18 muttered. There was a knock on the door and Marron jumped to her feet.

"Lemme answer it. It could be solicitors." Krillan said jumping up as well.

"Dad, we have never once had a solicitor here before, it's Trunks, and I'm not letting you answer the door." Marron practically snarled.

"Ok, ok. You can get it, I guess." Krillan said sitting back down. Marron ran to each one of her parents and gave them a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye." Marron waved.

As she reached the door, Marron did a quick breath check and smoothed out her outfit (a skimpy spaghetti strap top, which didn't cover her midriff, and short jean shorts that were artistically torn.) and opened the door.

"Hi, Trunks." Marron said in a high pitched girly voice.

"Hey, Marron. You look great." Trunks said taking in the sight before him.

"Thanks." Marron said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. She wasn't nervous.

"Shall we?" Trunks asked extending his arm to Marron. She giggled and hooked her arm around his and he led them both to the car.

"Heya, Marron." Goten said from the front seat. He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Hi, Goten." Marron said still staring at the back of Trunks' head. 

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	10. Didn't think

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Sorry for taking so long to update, I swear I have too many writers' blocks. I can't even keep count on my fingers and toes anymore. 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Chapter 9: Didn't think….

"So, are you gonna tell me who it's for?" Goten asked with a mischievous grin.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked beginning to sweat in nervousness. He had heard that girls Marron's age tend to be very fragile, and breaking their heart could result in violent behavior.

"You know what I'm talking about." Goten pointed to a long stemmed rose that was sitting on the dashboard. It was partially crushed because Goten had accidentally sat on it. 

Marron followed Goten's finger and saw the rose. She silently gasped. 'He got me a rose!'

"Well?" Goten asked, his grin getting bigger, and if possible, eviler.

"Well, what?" Trunks asked irritably.

"Who's it for, dumb ass. Oops, excuse me, Marron, I didn't mean to curse in front of you." Goten lied.

Trunks chose to remain quiet and didn't say a word the rest of the way to the movies. 'This was a mistake.' Trunks thought. Marron was growing impatient with Trunks. She had worked hard to get where she was right now, and she wasn't going to let Trunks blow it for her because he was a little nervous.

When they got to the movies, Trunks handed Goten and Marron their tickets that he had preordered. They were going to see a rater R romance movie.

"Darn it, I wanted to see that new action movie." Goten grumbled. 

"Is everything alright, Marron? You've been awfully quiet." Trunks asked. She was looking away from him. Trunks followed her gaze and found that she was staring at the rose. "Uh… Marron?" Trunks figured he had better distract her.

"Hm?" Marron said looking up startled.

"Uh..um, Goten has something to tell you." Trunks said hastily looking over at Goten with an I-really-need-your-help look. 

"Right." Goten said slowly. He took Marron's arm and tried to lead her away from the car, but she wouldn't be pulled very far. Trunks took his chance and quickly grabbed the rose. He walked a few feet away where he saw a trash can. Before he could discard it completely, a shrill voice met his ears.

"Trunks?! Is that for me?" A girl approached Trunks looking shocked. (A/N: Actually, she's a spoiled brat who always gets her way and she knows the rose is for her, and if not, she'll throw a hissy fit until she does get it) 

"Uh, hi, JC. Yep, it's for you." Trunks said looking down at the ground. He knew Marron was watching and he was too ashamed to look up and see the look on her face.

"You're just the sweetest!" JC screeched. She closed the distance between her and Trunks and gave him a long kiss on the mouth.

It was probably a good thing Trunks wasn't watching Marron's expression. Her heartbreak was too much for even Goten to bare. Personally, Goten didn't think that his best friend would ever stoop so low.

"T-Trunks?" Marron muttered. She jumped when Goten's hand found its way around her shoulders. She could tell he was trying to comfort her, and she wanted to break down into tears, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She knew she was stronger than that. She shrugged off Goten's hand and continued on her way into the theater. 

Trunks watched Marron's receding back with a great pain in his heart. He tried his best to get JC off of his arm, but she was stuck like glue and she wouldn't detach herself if the world depended on it. Trunks looked to Goten for help, but this time he found that Goten was not going to help. He could tell that he had sided with Marron and that Trunks had gone too far this time. Leading Marron on was one thing, but to bring her along on a date, knowing that she had feelings for him, was just irresponsible. 

Sighing, Trunks led he and JC into the theater and sat down next to Marron. Trunks nudged Marron, attempting to make some sort of truce, but in response got a cold stare. Trunks wished he hadn't done so when he got the same response from Goten who sat down opposite of Marron. She turned away and busied herself with digging in her purse for an item.

Once the movie began, Trunks was feeling ten times worse. Fifteen minutes into the movie, there was a heated sex scene. JC took advantage of the moment and forced Trunks to make out with her. Glancing over, Marron saw this and automatically felt that she was going to lose her lunch. She got up and quickly left the theater. Goten, grossed out as well, got up and followed.

"Marron. Please, Marron, stop. Just talk to me." Goten begged once he had caught up with Marron.

"I have nothing to say to you." Marron said stubbornly. She had arranged for a friend of hers to pick her up. There was no way she was going to let Trunks drive her home now.

"Marron, I personally didn't think he could stoop so low, and I'm his best friend. I'm supposed to know these things." Goten said sympathetically. 

"Oh, just shut up. What would you know? Nothing!" Marron screamed.

"Marron, I know a lot. Trunks happens to be my best friend." Goten said keeping his voice low and steady.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You haven't been in love with someone for eight years and in response gotten nothing but cold stares from them." Marron said, finally letting her tears flow.

"Marron, you're right, I don't know about that. But I do know that you're hurt, and I want to help you." Goten said reaching up and stroking Marron's hair. She jerked her head away stubbornly.

"I know what you think of me, Goten. You think I'm a slut. Well, I'll have you know I only dress like that to be accepted. It's hard being blond and big boobed. The expectations are horrendous, and it's taken me all the self-control I've had to remain a virgin all this time. That's right I'm a virgin. I've been waiting for someone special, and I thought Trunks was that special person." Marron said, her tears intensified as she spoke.

"Marron, I did think that of you, but lately I think differently. You know why? Because I thought Trunks had a thing for you and I wanted to make sure I could support my friend on his decision, therefore, I got to know you. Do you know what I found?" Goten asked.

"What?" Marron sniffed.

"A personality. I love your personality, Marron." Goten said reaching up again and stroking Marron's hair. Marron calmed down a considerable amount. Goten's touch was so soft yet made her feel so wanted and loved.

"You really do?" Marron asked. She let Goten stroke her hair. 'Is it possible that I fell for the wrong man?' Marron asked herself. She let herself be pulled into Goten's embrace.

'What am I doing? Marron is Trunks' girl. This isn't right.' Goten thought to himself, yet didn't subside his stroking. He held Marron for the longest time, and when they had to break apart, Goten didn't want to let go. He was reluctant to let her go out of his sight even. As she got into her friend's car, Marron looked over at Goten and gave him one of her sweetest smiles. It wasn't one of her seductive smiles, it was a sincere smile that could light up an entire room. Goten felt his heart race as he watched the car drive out of sight. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you have a nice time?" Trunks asked coldly. He violently jerked Goten around to face him.

"What do you want?" Goten spat.

"You were feeling up my girl." Trunks' voice was like ice.

"Ass hole! You are the most insensitive man I know! I was comforting her. I wouldn't have had to make physical contact with _your girl_, if you hadn't caused her the pain in the first place." Goten retorted.

"I'm insensitive? What the hell makes you think that?" Trunks yelled. They were attracting attention.

"Well, maybe because you led Marron on and then had the nerve to invite her on a date with you and that slut over there." Goten answered.

"Don't you dare call JC a slut!" Trunks hissed and then picked Goten up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You don't even know how much you feel for her." Goten chuckled. "I hope you've heard the saying "you snooze you lose"? Goten asked as he loosened Trunks' grip and walked away.

*fin

Well, this is quite the turn of events. FYI: I've changed the story a tad, the next chapter will be three years from now. Yep, Marron has completed high school and is coming home from Harvard to see all her family and friends… even Trunks. She and Trunks had been out of contact for three years and ever since that day that Trunks invited JC as his date, Goten and Marron have been dating. He even moved to Boston (I'm pretty sure that's where Harvard is) with Marron. (From personal experience, I know that long distance relationships suck). What will happen now that Trunks and Marron are going to see each other for the first time in three years? Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, until then, ta ta for now.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	11. Returning Memories

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Remember, it's three years later and Trunks and Marron will be seeing each other for the first time since the movies incident. Also, Goten and Marron are a couple. Gimme reviews.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't be writing if I owned 'em, would I?

Chapter 10: Returning Memories

"Are you nervous?" Goten asked as he placed his hand on Marron's.

"Yeah, really nervous." Marron answered. She leaned over and kissed Goten long and passionately. (A/N: I'm so evil)

"Well, that was nice." Goten chuckled when they had finished with their moment. Marron giggled and put her head on Goten's shoulder. 

An hour later, the captain's voice came through over the intercom to the whole airplane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with American West, we hope you enjoyed your flight. We will be landing shortly. Follow the stewardess' instructions and exit in an orderly manner. Good day." The captain's voice rang out.

Goten could tell Marron had stiffened and began stroking her hand affectionately. 'She really is nervous.' Goten thought. Five minutes later they were walking into the airport when they saw Krillan and 18 waving them towards them.

"How you doin', puddin'? Krillan yelled over the crowd. Several people laughed as Marron let out an exasperated sigh and proceeded to tell off her father for embarrassing her in front of the entire airport. 

"Hi Daddy!" Marron leapt into her father's outstretched and awaiting hands and the two of them toppled over in a fit of giggles. Now just about everyone in the airport was laughing at them. Marron didn't care. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, don't I get any?" 18 asked with a slightly hurt look. 

"Why not?" Marron joked as she hugged her mother in a much gentler fashion. Goten watched as the three reunited for the first time in three years. Goten remembered back to the day that Marron had first left for college, she hadn't been sure if she would ever return.

*Flashback*

It was the day of Marron's going away party and despite Marron's pleas, the party was held at Capsule Corporation. Everyone was there, all the Z fighters, all of their friends and some of Marron's friends from school. 

Marron had done a good job of staying away from Trunks for the remainder of her senior year of high school. Trunks had quit as PE teacher and instead kept himself content by lounging around Capsule Corp. Both of his parents were disgraced with his decision but he went on like that anyway. As far as he was concerned, his best friend and his girlfriend walked out on him and it wasn't worth living for them anymore. He had continued to date JC but eventually couldn't handle it anymore and they had recently broken up.

Marron and Goten had gone on various dates, not once had they kissed yet. They felt kind of awkward, to them it was as though they had gone behind Trunks' back. But they still wouldn't forgive him for what he had done.

"Marron! Watch out, you're going to get us all killed!" Krillan screamed from the backseat. "I knew we shouldn't have let you drive." Krillan said as Marron swerved back into her lane.

"Sorry, I just go a little distracted, that's all." Marron said irritably. 

"Sorry won't help us when our brains are splattered all over the road!" Krillan yelled again. Both he and 18 had been on edge since Marron had gotten her acceptance letter to Harvard.

Marron ignored him and continued to drive recklessly. 'I can't believe I have to see Trunks again.' Marron thought letting herself daze off again. 

Krillan was about ready to kill something when they pulled up into the driveway of Capsule Corp. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough but eventually he untangled himself from his seatbelt and ran to the entrance of the middle building in the compound. 18 got out of the car hastily as well and caught up with her husband quickly. They let themselves inside and didn't notice that Marron hadn't gone in with them. Marron sat in the car, hesitant. She knew the party was for her, but she never wanted one in the first place. She didn't want to have to see Trunks again.

"Hey, there, beautiful. I hear there's a party today."

Marron giggled and got out of the car. 

"Well, you're right about the party part at least." Marron jumped into Goten's arms and gave him a peck on the cheek. (A/N: ok, so they have kissed, but that's as far as it goes.) 

"How modest." Goten said as he put Marron down, took her hand in his own, and led her inside. Goten was nervous as well, he hadn't talked to Trunks since their fight over Marron.

Trunks watched from his bedroom, disgusted. He knew he shouldn't have told his mother to have the party here. He figured he'd do something big and elaborate to make up for his being an insensitive jerk, but now he knew that Marron and Goten were closer than he had imagined they'd get. He sighed defeat and threw the locket that he had bought for Marron onto his floor where it would eventually get picked up and thrown away.

Trunks walked over to a full sized mirror on his closet door and snorted in disgust. He had put on a suit for the occasion. He opened his closet and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of baggy pants. 'No sense dressing up if I don't even like the girl that the party's for.' Once Trunks finished dressing, he went downstairs to where the party was supposed to be held.

Downstairs, party decorations had been placed on the walls and the smell of every food imaginable was coming from the kitchen. Trunks plopped down on the couch and put on his best pouty face. When people entered the room in which Trunks was looking for sympathy, they completely disregarded him and commented on the party decorations.

When he couldn't get any attention there, Trunks ventured into the kitchen where Bulma was busy with the food. He sat down at the counter and watched his mom work for a while. When she refused to acknowledge him, Trunks cleared his throat loudly and caught her attention.

"Oh, good, Trunks, you're here. Would you be so kind and put that tray of shrimp on the coffee table in the living room? Where's your father? Where did I put that spatula? When I get my hands on Bra. I can't believe your father bought soymilk. I thought I had taught him how to grocery shop. I swear you saiyans…" Bulma rattled on and on until Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the plate of shrimp and entered the living room where most of the guests were. 

A large sign that read "Good Luck at Harvard, Marron!" hung over the enormous fireplace. Trunks dropped the plate of shrimp on the table and looked around to see who all was there. Goku and his family, Krillan and 18, Gohan and his family, and Marron and Goten were in a corner speaking softly so that no one would hear them. Marron looked up all of the sudden at Trunks and gasped.

"Goten, look, it's Trunks." Marron said almost fearfully.

"Don't worry, Marron." Goten said protectively. Trunks smirked and walked towards Goten and Marron.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cutest couple of the year." Trunks hissed.

"What do you want, Trunks?" Goten asked. He grabbed Marron's hand and held it close to him as if to tell Trunks to keep his hands off.

"The last time I checked, I lived here. I could ask you the same though." Trunks said looking daggers at their hands.

"This happens to be Marron's going away party, I have every right to be here. I have the invitation to prove it." Goten retorted. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and brought out a colorful slip of paper.

"Humph, I don't need to see your invitation. I do believe that we should settle something else though." Trunks said folding his arms over his chest. Marron knew what he was talking about and released Goten's hand. She reached up and smacked Trunks with all the force she had.

"No way! No way you're going to fight Goten over me! You had your chance, Trunks, you blew it, and now I found out who I truly was in love with all this time." Marron said furiously. 

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked grabbing Marron's offending hand.

"Lemme go!" Marron pleaded fearfully. She had never trusted Vegeta, and she had always been terrified of him. Now he had her hand and she felt that he might just tear it off for smacking Trunks. Surprisingly, Vegeta released her hand and took a step back in shock. He had only intended to make sure that no fights broke out, especially one that he was sure she wouldn't survive.

"Marron, are you alright?" Goten asked holding her steady. Too late, she passed out in Goten's arms. Everyone was now watching and they were all stunned at what had happened. 

"Out of the way!" Bulma raced over to Marron with some smelling salts. Marron opened her eyes and Goten helped her sit up. 

"What happened?" Marron asked groggily.

"You passed out. Sorry if I hurt you or anything." Vegeta apologized.

"It wasn't you, sir. I guess I just got really stressed and couldn't take it anymore. It wouldn't have happened if people would just leave me alone every so often. I swear, I can't get one free moment without someone hounding on me." Marron put a hand over her mouth. She was surprised she had had the guts to say that. Everyone looked down at their hands ashamed. "No, no, no, no, it's not any of your fault, really! I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean any of it." Marron pleaded.

"Marron, stop making excuses for us. Your mother and I know that we're probably the basis of all your stress, but it's because we love you that we hound on you so much. We really are sorry, and we promise to try and lighten up a bit." Krillan said looking up at his daughter. Marron nodded and hugged her father. 

"I probably look like a mess. I'll be right back." Marron said as she made her way through the crowd of people that had gathered towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to get out of the crowd, she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up startled and saw Trunks looking down at her with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invited JC. Sorry for everything I've caused you. I hope you and Goten are happy." Trunks muttered so only he and Marron could understand what he was saying. Well, Vegeta could hear as well because of his sensitive saiyan hearing. He shoved Marron the remainder of the way out of the crowd and she proceeded to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Marron let her suppressed tears flow. She didn't want to break down in front of anyone out there. What she said was partially true, but the real reason she passed out was because Trunks had pushed her to the brink. She still was confused of how she felt for him and vice versa. She had hoped coming here would answer some questions that she had been thinking about for a while, but it had only made things more confusing.

"Marron? I know you're in there. Can I come in?" Goten's voice came through the door.

"Sure." Marron said unlocking the door. Goten entered and gasped when he saw Marron's tear streaked face. He didn't ask any questions and just pulled her in towards him and held her. He leaned on the wall and eventually the two of them slid down to the floor still clutching each other for dear life. Only when she had stopped crying did he ask her what was wrong.

"You wanna tell me why the belle of the ball is so sad all of the sudden?" Goten asked carefully. Marron shook her head no and buried her face into Goten's chest letting out more tears. Goten wasn't going to give up without a fight though. "I heard that it feels much better when you tell someone about your troubles instead of keeping them bottled up inside."

"Goten, I don't want to go to America, I'm scared." Marron said looking up at Goten. Goten looked down at her tear-streaked face and ran a finder down one of her cheeks wiping away a tear.

"Well, that's why I'm going with you." Marron looked at Goten for a long while before she let out a squeal of excitement.

"You mean it?" Marron asked enthusiastically. 

"Yep. I wouldn't let my girlfriend go to America without me." Goten chuckled and helped Marron up. She hugged him, applied some make up and straightened her outfit. The two of them went back downstairs with big smiles spread across their faces. 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed when Marron was in their sight. They held out two tickets. 

"One for each of you." Chi Chi said as she broke down into tears.

"Good luck in America, you two." Goku said as he struggled with the hysterical Chi Chi. 

*Flash Forward*

Now they were back. It was just last night when Goten had to persuade Marron to go along with their plan. He loved her, but he also really wanted to see his family and friends again, and he knew that she did as well.

"I can't believe you're back for a whole summer!" Krillan said with a grin as he picked up Marron's luggage and escorted them to the car.

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	12. Can't Fall in Love

"I Love You…Good Bye"

I hope you're liking this story so far. I'm not sure, but I think I wanna make one of these last chapters a lemon, but I'll let you know if I do, k? Gimme reviews. BTW, thanks to all those who have reviewed for this and other stories. I love you all!

Disclaimer: Wishful thinking, eh?

Chapter 11: Can't Fall in Love

Although Marron and Goten had been living together ever since Marron went to college, when they got back to Japan, the two went their separate ways. Marron went with her parents back to her secluded island, and Goten went and stayed with Chi Chi and Goku. Everyone was thrilled that they were back, with the exception of Trunks. 

Them coming back was infuriating to him. He wasn't as mad as he was scared of the two coming home. He was afraid that he might fall back in love with Marron. The hurt that he felt when Goten stabbed him in the back and took Marron away from him was too much for him to handle twice. Being one of the strongest warriors in the entire universe didn't guarantee him an easy, emotional, and romantic life. In fact it made things more difficult, hardly anyone was compatible. He knew Marron could handle it though. That's what had made her so appealing. 

It had been two days now since Goten and Marron returned and they were going to be receiving a welcome home party. The two had objected the idea, but Bulma and Chi Chi wouldn't hear of it. They were going to get a party whether they liked it of not. However, this time it wouldn't be held at Capsule Corp., but instead at a beach side hotel. The hotel had a room that was definitely big enough for a party, and was often times used as a wedding reception area. It was definitely a romantic spot.

The party was going to be quite the shindig, and it would take a while to organize it. It was going to be a much bigger deal than Marron's going away party. This meant that Marron had time to mingle with her friends and family and time to catch up with the events that she missed. She hadn't kept in contact very long after she left, which was why everyone was so excited about her return. 

Marron had a feeling that Bulma and Chi Chi had chosen the place in which it would be held, so that she and Goten would have some romantic time alone. Or was it that she and Trunks could have some time alone? Marron knew of the two's mischievous attitudes, and the fact that they were major matchmakers. Needless to say, neither one had been too thrilled when she and Goten got together.

Oddly enough (not to Marron) someone had arranged for Marron and Trunks to go shopping with each other. Marron was to get her dress for the party, and Trunks had been suckered into taking her. She had pleaded with Goten to do something about it, because she really didn't feel like she wanted to see Trunks after all this time, let alone go shopping for a dress for her, but he said that he had important business to do and wasn't able to do anything about it. Goten had been extremely secretive about what business he had to attend to, but he promised that he'd make up for their misfortune. He didn't let on how much he hated the idea of her going with Trunks, but to make her more comfortable with the situation, he hadn't made a big deal of it.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Marron gave Goten one last chance before Trunks showed up to pick her up.

"Don't worry about it, he won't try anything." Goten said over the telephone.

"I hope you're right." Marron said jokingly. "But you never know, I may just fall madly in love with him and leave you in the dust." She giggled at her evilness.

"Don't even joke about that, I love you." Goten said seriously.

"You know I wasn't trying to make you angry, I love you too." Marron explained. There came a knock on the door and Marron heard her mother calling up to her about Trunks being there to pick her up. "Guess whose here?" Marron heard a grumble over the phone and laughed.

"Alright, have a good time, I'll see you later. I love you, bye." Goten said hastily.

"Love you too, bye." Marron hung up the phone and dusted herself off. Her outfit for the day consisted of a tight T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. 

She walked down the stairs and a smug looking Trunks greeted her. He looked up at her and scowled at the sight of her. Marron stopped momentarily. 'He's scowling at me. But that's not what his eyes are saying.' Marron shrug it off and continued down the stairs.

"Nice to see you again, Trunks." Marron said sweetly. His expression didn't change. 'Time to wipe that look off your face.' Marron thought. She pulled him into a friendly one-armed hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His expression changed immediately, from a scowl to a look of surprise.

"Yeah, you too, Marron." Trunks said, dumbstruck. Marron smiled and walked out the door. Trunks followed with the same look of surprise on his face. He watched as she didn't wait for him to open her door for her, at her butt as she got into the car. When Marron wasn't looking, Trunks slapped himself. 'Don't let yourself fall back in love.' Trunks told himself firmly. Trunks sighed and proceeded to his side of the car. 

Marron tried to start a conversation with Trunks in the car, but her attempt failed miserably. It was clear he wasn't even going to offer her friendship. 

"Trunks?" Marron asked.

"Yeah?" Trunks signaled that he was listening.

"Well, are you still mad at me and Goten?" Marron asked softly. It was still a touchy subject to her and Goten. Trunks swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and croaked out his reply.

"Why would I be mad in the first place?" Trunks said a little more bitterly than he had meant to. Marron chose not to answer, it was obvious Trunks still hadn't forgiven the two of them. 'But love is love, you can't change that.' Marron told herself firmly.

Once they got to the mall, Trunks and Marron stopped in front of the maps of the mall to see where some of the stores that they were going to be shopping at were. When they had figured out where they were going, the two proceeded to the nearest shop.

Inside, there were many elegant dresses that Marron was anxious to try on. She sat Trunks down on one of the benches in front of the changing room stalls so that she could model her dresses for him. She went and grabbed a few dresses and took them into the changing stall. Trunks looked around and saw four or five other men in the same position as he. One of them looked over at him and smiled warmly.

"Takin' your girlfriend shopping?" He asked innocently. Trunks looked daggers at the man. 

"She's not my girlfriend." Trunks spat bitterly. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. 'This is going to take forever. Why did I let my mom talk me into this?' Trunks wondered. He was regretting not faking sick or something but quickly changed his mind when he saw Marron in the first dress she had tried on.

The dress was strapless, and she looked stunning in it. Marron giggled when she noticed Trunks was staring at her. She turned around slowly to let Trunks get a 360-degree angle. 

"So, what do you think?" Marron asked when she was done spinning for Trunks. 'She looks so beautiful.' Trunks thought.

"It's ok." Trunks said quietly.

"Just ok?" Marron asked slightly hurt.

"If you like the dress, then you can buy it. I don't see why you seem so bent on my opinion. I bet Goten would think you looked beautiful in it." Trunks said looking over at Marron who was retreating back into her stall.

"Maybe you'll like the next one better." Marron said hopefully. Trunks smirked and continued to look daggers at anyone who commented on him and Marron being a couple.

The same process was repeated every time Marron came out of the stall. When Marron didn't get any response out of him that was different for the sixth time, she dragged him off to another store and went through the same thing. After five stores, she gave up and just bought the dress that she thought was prettiest. 

She was less than satisfied with Trunks' comments. But what she didn't know, was that Trunks was happy to be spending the time with her. He was also thrilled when she bought the dress that she did, because that had been his favorite. Of course he never told her that, but was glad they shared the same taste. 

After shopping for a few more accessories, Trunks took Marron out for ice cream. Nothing eventful happened with the exception of some idol chitchat here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary. After they had finished with their ice cream, Trunks took Marron home. At the doorstep, Marron made her last desperate stab at conversation.

"Thank you for taking me, Trunks. It was nice to have someone to model for and talk to." Marron said sweetly.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Trunks said turning around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"I really mean it, thank you." Marron said.

"So do I." Trunks chuckled.

"Trunks, before you go, can you answer my question truthfully?" Marron pleaded.

"Shoot." Trunks agreed.

"Are you still upset with Goten and I?" Marron asked. Trunks looked at her and took her hand off his shoulder.

"If I told you yes, would you be satisfied?" Trunks asked and then walked back to his car. When Trunks was out of sight, Marron felt a silent tear slide down her cheek.

"No."

*fin

Ah, how sad. Is Marron falling back in love with Trunks. Is Trunks going to forgive Marron? I dunno, haven't written the next chapter yet.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	13. Gettin' Hurt Again

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Ok, I'd really like some feed back on that last chapter. That's right, I took pride in what I wrote, particularly what I wrote at the very end. I personally felt that to be somewhat of a tearjerker, but that's just me. So if you haven't given a review commenting on it, go back and do so. I'd really like to know what you're feeling, thanks.

Disclaimer: Damn lawyers.

Chapter 12: Gettin' Hurt Again

Trunks cursed himself for feeling bad about what he had said. He didn't have to pay too much attention to where he was driving, considering he was in the middle of an ocean, meaning that he was concentrating on how he felt for Marron. 'She's just a kid. So what if she's pretty and nice and smart and funny…' Trunks felt worse and worse when he started thinking about all of Marron's good traits. The truth was that he hadn't fallen back in love. He just never fell out of love. 

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks was intercepted by Bulma before he could retreat to the safety of his bedroom.

"So, how was your dat- I mean day with Marron?" Bulma asked casually as she practically jumped in front of Trunks so that he couldn't escape up the stairs pretending he couldn't hear her.

"Mom, you're a hopeless romantic." Trunks chuckled. He lifted his mother up to eye level and kissed her on the cheek. He then set her back down and proceeded up the stairs laughing in hysterics about what he had done. And the look that Bulma now wore.

"I knew it, he likes her." Bulma said after the initial shock of what Trunks had done wore off. Bulma shrieked when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waste. "Vegeta! You know I don't like that!" Bulma yelled into the saiyan's sensitive ears. He cringed at the sound but quickly regained control.

"What did the brat do this time?" Vegeta asked softly. He felt Bulma shiver. He took joy in her reaction and softly blew on the back of her neck. She giggled and turned around so that they were facing each other.

"You know our brat, he's so unpredictable." Bulma said, as she grew tense under Vegeta's groping hands.

"Oh?" Vegeta teased her by running a finger down her cheek and to her mouth where she sucked on it, but was quickly taken from her. His other hand was no longer in sight, but traveling south quickly. (A/N: I'm soooo evil) Bulma was obviously growing tired of Vegeta's teasing her and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Vegeta, dear, I think you should talk to Trunks." Bulma said unwrapping herself from her husband's iron grip. Reluctantly he released her.

"Me? Why me? You're the one who wants him to marry that- that- girl." Vegeta wanted so badly to call her a slut, but from the look that his wife was giving him, he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Bulma reached up and began to caress Vegeta's chest in a seductive manner. She leaned him up against a wall and took advantage of her never aging looks.

"Because, if you do it, it's more effective." Bulma gave him a long good kiss on the mouth. "Besides, I promise to have a special _treat_ for you when you get back." She added the licking of her lips to get the point across. Vegeta folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Don't try and fool me with that seducing technique that's worked for you so many times in the past. Besides, I don't need your permission to get any kind of _treat _from you. I'll talk to the brat, I don't, however, guarantee any change out of him. So don't hold your breath." Vegeta smirked and proceeded up the stairs. Bulma watched his receding back and sighed. 

"They're both hopeless." Bulma muttered to herself and went back into the kitchen where she busied herself with making dinner.

Vegeta knocked on his son's door and didn't wait for a response before entering. He looked about the room in disgust. 'The brat has completely made a mockery out of the term called house cleaning.' Vegeta thought in aggravation. He had always hated it when Bulma forced him to clean the house, but the state his son's room was in was absolute cruelty to the dust bunnies.

"Argh, don't you know what the word cleaning means?" Vegeta spat at his son's figure that was lounging across the bed. 

"Sure. I just don't like it, that's all." He looked up and laughed silently at his father's expression. Vegeta had been particularly disgraced at his son's current status: No job, no family, and still living with his parents.

"Don't joke with me, brat. What did you do to your mother?" Vegeta asked lazily. It wasn't the first time he had asked his son that question. Trunks sighed and got up from his bed.

"I didn't do anything to her, dad. In fact, all I did was show her some love." Trunks said innocently. Vegeta reached up and smacked Trunks with a lot of force. Trunks toppled over clutching his face, which had a rapidly growing red hand print across it. "What the hell did I do?" Trunks screamed. Vegeta reached up and smacked him again and again until Trunks was unable to answer him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you did something to your mother. Don't ever do it again. I don't care if it was the most innocent thing in the world; you are to show her respect. You hear me?" Vegeta stated. When Trunks didn't answer he received another blow to the face. "Think it over." Vegeta spat and then walked out of his son's room, crushing anything on the floor in front of him. 

Trunks was fuming. Vegeta had had no right to come into his room and start beating him up for not doing a goddamn thing. 'And my mother wonders where I get it from!' Trunks thought angrily to himself. It was the first time Vegeta had really beaten him up for back talking his mother since Goten and Marron had left. When Vegeta had done it when Trunks was younger, he'd usually go to Goten's but not this time. He wouldn't go crawling back to that back stabber after even after the worst beating.

Grumbling from the pain and in his anger, Trunks got to his feet, still clutching his face. He looked around and realized for the first time in three years what a mess his room had become. He shrugged it off momentarily until he ventured into his bathroom and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Trunks did a double take and walked over to the mirror. He stood there evaluating his features and looks for a long while. 

"What could she have seen in me?" Trunks wondered out loud. He was of course, thinking about Marron. 'Look at me. I look terrible. My hair is matted down and my chiseled abs are turning into a sick looking flat anorexic stomach.' Trunks stared at his reflection in disgust. The beating that he just took from Vegeta had felt bad, but three years ago, it would've been one of the smaller ones. 'What did I do to myself? I'm only twenty-five, yet here I stand evaluating my looks like my middle-aged mother. What did I let myself become?' 

Trunks looked at the whelps on his face, ashamed. He knew what he had let himself do. The woman that he had loved rejected him, so he locked himself up in his feelings and emotions. Locked himself away from the rest of the world. He realized how his mother must have felt when he began yelling at her right after Marron left. He had let all hell loose on everyone.

*Flashback*

"Trunks, sweetie, what's wrong?" Bulma asked her son with a sympathetic tone. Trunks hated that tone. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his eyes full of hate and anger.

"What the hell do you want?!" Trunks screamed. His mother took a step back, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Trunks, what's gotten into you?" Bulma asked, almost fearful of the answer. She hadn't taken her hand off his shoulder.

"Nothing has gotten into me, ok, mother? Why the hell do you care if I'm in a bad mood? Why can't you just stay the fuck away?" Trunks screamed and stormed out of the kitchen.

Bulma tried to suppress her tears, but couldn't. She completely broke down. It was the second time Trunks had completely screamed at her for her asking a simple question such as how was your date with what's her face. Luckily Vegeta had been witnessing the fight from his position of leaning against the refrigerator with his arms crossed over his chest. He caught her before she slumped down to the ground and comforted her by rocking her in a motherly fashion.

"I only wanted to help." Bulma sobbed into Vegeta's now soaked shirt.

"I know, Bulma. I know." Vegeta said as he glowered to where his son had retreated.

*End Flashback*

Trunks could feel hot tears sliding down his cheeks as he recalled the fights that he and his mother had had. He decided to take a shower to calm him down. Hopefully that would erase any marks Vegeta had made. He shrugged off his jacket and unlaced his shoes. Eventually he had removed any other burden of clothing and stepped into the shower. 

Turning the nozzle of the hot and cold water, Trunks let the scalding hot water cascade down his back. The burning sensation hurt, but was satisfying to Trunks. It ensured that he was alive and still had some life left in him. 

Sometimes he just wanted to end it. He wanted to end everything. A simple pull of the trigger and so many things would be made better. The only reason why Trunks hadn't done so yet, was because of Marron. He unconsciously relied on her to keep him alive. Her spirit and her lighthearted sense of humor made him think that there was still a reason to live. After all these years, she kissed him as though they had gone on a date the night before. A simple kiss kept Trunks from breaking down in front of her.

Trunks leaned onto the ceramic tile and felt the chill of it shiver up and down his body. He slid down to the floor where he sat there deep in thought. A shrill yell from Bulma signaled for him that he had been in the shower too long and had to quickly get dressed for dinner. 

When Trunks walked downstairs his mother threw a jacket at him and told him to hurry and get his shoes on.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked as he put his shoes on.

"Out to dinner." Bulma said hastily.

"Why are we getting all dressed up?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Because, we're going out to dinner with the Sons and Marron." Bulma said looking over at her son. She gasped at the large whelp that was still visible on his face. "I didn't mean for him to do that." Bulma muttered an apology about not telling Vegeta what had happened.

"No big deal." Trunks said quietly. That wasn't bothering him anymore. He had to see Marron again. He wasn't sure how she would react. He had been pretty cold to her after she asked him if he was still mad at her and Goten. "Actually, mom. You can make up for it by letting me stay home." Trunks said hopefully.

"Not a chance." Bulma said raising her voice in preparation for an argument. Surprisingly Trunks didn't retort.

"Didn't think so."

*fin

~S saiyan Vegeta4013


	14. More Tears

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Tee hee. You guys and your reviews, they're so sweet. All right, read on. Short chap.

Disclaimer: Ooh, what a pretty flower. BTW, I don't own them.

Chapter 13: More Tears

"Mom?" Trunks asked. His mother looked back at him from the front seat.

"Hm?" Bulma answered.

"Isn't 18 and Krillan gonna come too?" Trunks asked.

"They had other business to attend to, so it'll be just us, the Sons and Marron." Bulma answered.

"So, Goten's gonna be there?" Trunks wondered out loud.

"No, he had other stuff to do as well." Bulma faced front again so that her son wouldn't see the malicious twinkle in her eyes. Trunks looked at the back of his mother's head curiously. 'What is she planning?' Trunks looked over at his father, but he just smirked and continued watching the road in front of him.

When they got to the restaurant, Chi Chi and Goku were standing outside waiting. Chi Chi had wrestled Goku into what looked like a dress shirt and some slacks. He smiled warmly at the three of them when they greeted them. 'I hate that smile.' Trunks thought bitterly. So many times had Goten won him over with his Son smile. His innocence attracted people to him and his trust made them stay. 

"Gohan and Videl should be here in a little bit." Chi Chi said and as if on cue, Gohan and Videl came strolling into view from around a corner. 

"Hey, guys!" Gohan greeted them enthusiastically. They said their hellos and stood there waiting for Marron.

Trunks was just about to try and convince them to go in without her, when she got out of a car that had just pulled up. Trunks stared in awe as she stood up and straightened her dress. It was a simple dress, not as elegant as the ones she had been trying on at the mall, but she looked gorgeous. Trunks had to smack himself again for staring at her butt because she leaned back into the car and exchanged some words with the driver. When she got back out, Trunks saw that Goten had driven her here. He clenched his fists when he watched Marron give him an innocent kiss and then make her way over to the rest of them.

"Sorry for being late." Marron said breathlessly. She stepped into the light that was being emitted from the windows of the restaurant and they got a good look at her dress. Trunks ground his teeth so that his jaw wouldn't drop to the floor. The thinnest straps he had ever seen were holding up her dress. It reached the bottom of her feet where it swept the floor when she made the slightest movement. It had a glittery feel to it when in the right light and it clung to her in all the places that a dress should emphasize. 

Goku held out his arms and Chi Chi took the right, while Marron (having no date) clung to the left. She giggled and they proceeded into the restaurant. 

When they were seated, Marron noticed Trunks was often glancing at her ever so briefly before looking down at his hands or something else that he pretended to be all the sudden interested in. She smiled when he did it for the second time in one minute and suppressed her giggles. After they got done ordering, they got on the subject of what Marron had done in America.

"So, Marron. What did you do last summer?" Bulma asked.

"Well, Goten and I decided we'd like to travel a little bit, and because he had a job while I was in school, we could fund it." Marron glanced at Trunks. 'Humph, I could've funded it without holding a job.' Trunks thought jealously. "Anyway, we went to California." Marron took a bite of her salad.

"What'd you do in California?" Bulma questioned. 

"We went to some of the historical places like Caloma and stuff. But I think the best part was going to the beach." Marron smiled to herself as she recalled her vacationing on the beach with Goten.

"The beach, huh?" Bulma smiled her malicious smile and urged Marron on. "So, what kinda stuff did you two do at the beach?"

"Ya know, the normal stuff." Marron said, her cheeks reddening.

"Tell us some specifics." Bulma urged.

"I'd rather not, Bulma." Marron said placing her napkin daintily on her lap.

"Oh, fine." Bulma said in defeat. 'No way my mother gives up that easily.' Trunks thought suddenly worried for Marron.

After that, they left Marron alone and talked about unrelated topics amongst themselves. 

"So, before you left, Marron, did you and Trunks have a little something going on?" Bulma asked casually. Both Marron and Trunks gagged on a piece of meat that they had been keeping themselves content with.

"Mother!" Trunks said angrily.

"It was a simple question, Trunks. Besides, I don't remember asking you." Bulma said leaning back and folding her arms across her chest. Vegeta just looked from one guilty face to the next.

"Look, mother. I would never have a relationship like that with a selfish little kid like that. Especially when she acted like a real bitch to me!" Trunks screamed across the table. Everyone gasped. Marron just stared at Trunks, her sad and hurt eyes boring holes into Trunks' head. Trunks mimicked her and stared back, making sure not to blink or make any other movement. He won the staring contest. Marron got up and ran to the bathroom. Before anyone at the table could say anything, Trunks followed.

In the bathroom, Marron stood facing the door expectantly. Trunks entered and was startled by her calmness.

She felt nothing. She was numb inside and out. She didn't trust herself to speak. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Inside, she had been torn to shreds. Outside, she was growing pale. She couldn't even cry. She opened and closed her mouth helplessly. Even if she would've been physically allowed to speak, she wouldn't know what to say.

She let out a pitiful whimper and sank to her knees. He looked over at her and cringed when she let out a gut wrenching sob. Her shoulders shook slightly as she let out her emotions. He knew it was the first time in a long time that she let someone see her completely break down.

She fell back onto her butt, hugged her knees and began to rock back and forth. Trunks hesitated but only for a moment, immediately regretting his hurtful words, before squatting down beside her and rubbing her back. She jerked away and got up onto her wobbly legs. 

"Then I hate you too, Trunks." Marron croaked. She began to walk out of the bathroom when Trunks grabbed her arm. He had gone too far. Marron swung around and prepared to scream 'rape!' at the top of her lungs but stopped because of his expression.

"Marron, I didn't mean it." Trunks said softly. Tears were streaming down his face. Now they were both breaking down in front of each other. (A/N: what a bond)

"Trunks…" Marron couldn't speak. She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. She let out a soft sob and buried her face in his shirt. Trunks looked down and smiled sadly. He remembered back to when he and Marron had been this close. 'She's matured so much in three years.'

Marron looked up at him. "Trunks, do you really think I'm a selfish little bitch kid?" Trunks swallowed. Hearing his words come from her was like a physical blow to the face multiplied by a million. 

"I told you, I didn't mean it." Trunks' eyes pleaded her to forgive him. She looked back down so that she was eye level with his chest. She smiled. Such a sad smile.

"You're not as muscular as you used to be." Marron laughed softly and ran her hands over his chest. She looked back up into Trunks' face and reached up to wipe a tear from his face. "You've never cried in front of me before."

Trunks looked down, too ashamed to speak. "Marron, I never meant to hurt you." 

"I know, you just told me you didn't mean what you said." Marron reached up again but Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. More tears.

"I mean three years ago." 

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	15. Only if You Feel That Way

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Wow, these recent chapters have been purty sad, huh? Well, from here on out, they're gonna be like that. Pleaz review. Review pleaz. Pleaz?

Disclaimer: Guess what? I dunno. You're wrong, I do not own them.

Chapter 14: Only if You Feel That Way

Marron looked down again. A single tear escaped her down her cheek but was hastily wiped away. Trunks didn't want to be the source of her tears anymore. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently forced her face up again.

"I regret never telling you how I felt." Trunks traced her jaw line with a tender finger. Marron reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"I've learned to forgive and forget." Marron admitted. Trunks released her and shook his head.

"No, Marron. I don't want you to forgive and forget. Not when I have so many unsaid words." He turned away not wanting her to see him in such a weak state. His father had always said one was weak if one let anyone see him or her cry. He knew he was referring to him but he believed him. Trunks cringed when he felt the soft touch of Marron's hand lightly caress his shoulder.

"Trunks, I'm sorry-," Marron was cut off.

"Don't apologize to me, Marron!" Trunks whipped around suddenly angry. "I never told you how I felt because I was scared of you. I shut myself away from you so that neither of us would get hurt. As you can tell, it didn't work very well. After you left, I got so confused about how I feel. I thought I might have fallen in love with you, Marron." Trunks finished and gave Marron some time to rid her of her emotional tears. He hadn't planned on comforting her, but she flung herself at him looking for shelter.

"Trunks, I thought the same thing. I felt the same thing. I didn't know where or who I was because my emotions were blinding me. I _had_ fallen in love with you." Trunks stood there, holding the woman who had caused him so much emotional pain, in complete shock and awe. She looked up. He looked down. She slowly raised to her tiptoes and their lips locked. She suddenly regretted ever being attracted to the man before her.

She pulled away as though she had been stung.

"I can't believe I just did that." Marron said breathlessly.

Trunks reluctantly released her. "Marron…" She didn't hear him.

"Goten is gonna kill me." Marron muttered while gathering her stuff. Trunks folded his arms and leaned against the wall, the tile sending a cold shiver up his back. Or was it anger? 'Unbelievable, the woman spills her guts to me, kisses me and then gets upset because she's afraid of what her boyfriend might do to her if he found out.'

"So, it meant nothing?" Trunks asked softly. Marron looked at him. He could tell she was in distress about how she felt at the moment, which was probably why he refused to look at her.

"Only if you feel that way." Marron said and walked out of the bathroom.

"What if I don't?" Trunks asked himself out loud. Trunks gave a heavy and exasperated sigh as he pushed himself off the tile and exited the ladies room. Outside he was greeted by a group of giggling girls. Trunks didn't understand until he saw that they were pointing at the 'Ladies Bathroom' sign on the door. He felt himself blush and hurriedly went back to the table. (ok, maybe it's not _all_ sad)

At the table, Marron had been engaged in another conversation about America.

"So, what about the curriculum do you like?" Gohan asked interestedly. 

"Well, the school systems are much more lenient than that of Japan's, but all in all, it's challenging." As Trunks said down he received cold looks from everyone around the table except for Marron, who just looked down at her plate.

"Did I miss something?" Trunks asked rudely. Bulma kicked him under the table. Although he barely felt it, she got her point across and he shut up. 'How does she do it? How could she possibly pull it off? Just two minutes ago, we were breaking down into each other's arms and now she's as cool as a cucumber.' (A/N: I like cucumbers.) Trunks leaned back and folded his arms. He spent the rest of the dinner looking down in deep thought, scowling deeply.

When it was time to go, Marron tapped his shoulder lightly. 

"Hey, there, sleepy head. It's time to go." She giggled at her own childish joke.

"I wasn't sleeping." Trunks muttered pushing past her. He loved her light heartedness. 

"Sorry." Trunks heard Marron say to his back. He hated himself for not doing what he should've done three years ago. Tell her that he loved her. Now he had to carry the guilt of hurting Marron and losing her at the same time. 'What could I possibly have been thinking, inviting JC?' The same thought had been stabbing at him since the day that he caught Goten and Marron hugging each other.

"The sooner she goes back to America the better." Trunks whispered to himself.

"I second that notion." Vegeta muttered to Trunks under his breath as he passed him on his way to the car. Trunks stared after Vegeta. 'My old man. He sucks as a father, but when you really need him, he's there.' Trunks smiled a weak, halfhearted smile and followed his father. 

*fin

You're probably asking yourself, 'why such short chapters?' Well, the reason is, I want to be greedy therefore, I want reviews. The fewer reviews I get, the less story I post. That and complete lack of imagination at the moment. If you haven't already noticed, I am posting (for the most part) everyday. I will continue to, but if I don't get reviews, then the updates will be shorter, got it? 

Crowd of readers: Get it, got it, good.

Ok, well, that sums that up, please review. (do you have a choice now?)

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	16. Chapter 15

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Lemme see, where should I start? Well, first of all I owe all of you an apology for my rude rant of an A/N in the last chapter. Needless to say I had been having a bad week and took it out on my poor readers. Those of you who noted the fact that I said that I would still be updating everyday and then found that I didn't all weekend, good for you, you paid attention. I had a very busy weekend in which I didn't get a chance to even attempt to write. So that's my big apology for you all. Me sorry, you read.

Jared- First of all, I know for a fact that Jared didn't write that. In the future, for all of my friends who want to give me a review, leave our personal life out of it. That would be greatly appreciated, _Andria_. *cough, cough* 

Disclaimer: Took me long enough to get here, huh? Yep, that's right, I don't own 'em.

Chapter 16: 

Marron smiled slightly as Goten turned over in her lap. 'At least he doesn't snore.' Marron thought sarcastically. He had fallen asleep in her lap for one reason or another and was a very uneasy sleeper. He had a tendency to get into positions not even Marron knew were possible while he slept. Marron jumped as Goten's hand subconsciously came up to stroke her hair. Marron giggled and adjusted her position on the couch. But her movement had been too much because Goten's eyes snapped open and he looked groggily up into her face. 

"You're awake?" Marron asked teasingly.

"….why didn't you get me up?" Goten asked as he looked around confused.

"You looked so peaceful and content, I didn't have the heart to do that." Marron said as Goten lifted his head from her lap. He stood up and stretched. When he was done he looked back down on Marron who sat waiting for Goten to get all the kinks out. 

"You're too kind." Goten said as he grabbed Marron's hands and lifted her to her feet.

"And you're a softy." Marron whispered as the two rubbed noses. (I think those are called Eskimo kisses?) Goten laughed a hollow laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to the couch again.

"Is that so? Well, maybe I can change that." Goten nuzzled his nose into Marron's hair taking deep breaths of the wonderfully scented blond locks. Goten felt a pressure against his chest and looked up to find Marron pushing away. 

"You don't get anything until you tell me what you've been doing lately." Marron said stubbornly. Goten could've easily held her despite her pushing, but being the gentleman that he is he let her go. Besides, he loved and respected her.

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked trying his best to look innocent. He did a good job at it, but Marron knew better. She looked at his skeptically as though to say, 'I know you're not that dense'.

"You know what I'm talking about." Marron said exasperated. When he still said nothing she sighed and went on. "You weren't there to take me shopping. You couldn't go out to dinner with the Sons the Briefs and me. Your excuse is always 'I had to do something important' what is it that you're doing?" Marron looked at Goten expectantly. Goten looked into Marron's eyes and saw that she was slightly hurt and sad from his neglecting her. 'It's been a while since I've seen Marron genuinely happy. Where did her smile go?'

"I can't tell you, Marron. Trust me, I would like nothing more than to be with you, but the stuff I'm doing is important. I can't tell you." Goten repeated. Marron looked down. Goten was sure she was close to tears. Goten hadn't always been exactly honest with her. He had hurt her more than once, and he was thoroughly sorry about those times. 

"You know, I think Bulma and your mom are trying to get me and Trunks back together." Marron said quietly. Goten cringed and with two fingers he gingerly lifted her head to meet his eyes. She was in tears. Goten opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Marron was in his arms. "I don't want Trunks, I want you." Marron said into Goten's chest. Goten nodded despite the fact that Marron's vision wasn't going to be able to see him.

"I know, I don't ever want that to happen. I know their reasons. They're just greedy old women. They won't break us up." Goten said, his face contorted into a determined look.

"I know why your mother wouldn't want us together, she's afraid her little boy might leave her again for another three years. But why would Bulma be so bent on Trunks and I?" Marron asked from Goten's chest.

"I dunno." Goten said asking himself the same question. She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "I thought-," Marron shook her head.

"Your statement about us not breaking up made up for it. Besides, knowing you, your reasons for not being there to take me shopping must be important." Marron smiled. Not a happy smile. She kissed him again and got up from the couch to go help her mother with dinner. 

Goten gulped. "Yeah, important." Goten got up as well to go train in the backyard with Krillan.

Marron sidled into the kitchen where her mother was preparing a large dinner. Since Goten was going to stay for dinner, she had no choice but to make a larger meal than usual.

"Hey, sweetie." 18 said distractedly. Marron smiled in response and leaned up against the counter. She folded her arms and began to fidget uneasily. 18 looked up and saw Marron's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing's wrong, mom. Why do you ask?" Marron said quietly. 'Please help me, mommy.' Marron silently pleaded. 18 knew how to take a hint.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're acting a lot different than you used to when you had boyfriends over." 18 let the knife that she had been holding clatter to the sink and she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. Marron now had all of her attention.

"Mom, Goten isn't like any other boyfriends I've had over." Marron said looking to her mother for comfort.

"You're not here to talk about that though." 18 said quietly. Marron shook her head and hugged her mother tightly.

"Do you know what Goten's been doing lately?" Marron asked hopefully. She pulled back from her mother and looked at her with beseeching eyes.

18 smiled and shook her head. "I promised I wouldn't tell." 18 watched Marron's reaction and added hastily. "And your father can't tell you either." Marron slumped into a chair and pouted. 18 chuckled softly and sat down in a chair opposite of her daughter.

"Mom, I don't know what's going on anymore." Marron admitted, letting all barriers towards her mother down so that she could seek her motherly advice openly. "Ever since I came back, everyone's acted so different towards me. I don't know what to feel. Some of them are acting as though I'm a complete stranger, and some are acting a little too friendly." Marron almost whined. 18 placed a gentle hand over Marron's comfortingly and smiled a loving smile.

"Marron, I know it's different for you. It's different for us too. When I say 'us', I mean everyone who knew you as a child and watched you grow up into the woman that we see before us today. You're a beautiful, successful girl who has a wonderful boyfriend and a life elsewhere. Some people would die to be in your shoes." 18 said softly.

"Mom, I don't care about that. I just want to know why everyone is acting so different towards me." Marron demanded.

"Well, have you ever given a thought to what they must be feeling?" 18 asked with a cocked eyebrow as to say that it should've been obvious why everyone is acting differently towards her. "I mean, here, this little girl that they watched grow up is coming home from college. They don't _know_ how to act around you, Marron. They think you're acting strangely as well." Marron looked up. She slowly understood what her mother meant.

"So you're saying that I've changed, and it's not them?" Marron asked. 

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, that you've been away for quite a while. You didn't even to bother coming home for Christmas. This is the first they've seen of you or even heard from you in three years. How do you think they would act? Happy? Sad? Mad…?" 18 waited for her daughter's reaction. She couldn't read it however.

'Who could be mad at me? I didn't think I meant that much to anybody except for my parents. Who would be mad at me other than them for leaving for so long? Who is she talking about?' Marron wondered.

"I heard you and Trunks had a nice time shopping." 18 said suddenly snapping Marron out of her thoughts.

"Oh? Who told you?" Marron asked, slightly peeved that her mother had torn her from her thoughts. 

"Bulma. I saw the dress. It's beautiful." 18 cooed. She got out of the chair and picked up the knife. She began to chop some celery. She had clearly had enough of giving Marron advice. 'Hey, they girl's gotta learn on her own sometime.' "Did Trunks help you pick it out?" 18 asked casually. Marron snorted.

"No, he didn't help me at all. He only told me I looked 'ok' and that's all he would say." Marron said, a slight tint of anger in her eyes.

"And you believed him?" 18 asked in disbelief. 

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Marron asked confused.

"Sweetie, you look stunning in almost anything you wear for starters. And, he and you had something between the two of you before you left. I'm not saying he's trying to get you back, all I'm saying is that he's Vegeta's son." 18 looked up from her chopping and laughed as Marron's face went a bright shade of crimson.

"Why is being Vegeta's son an excuse?" Marron asked changing to subject. Her mother knew though.

"Marron, being a man makes Vegeta stubborn and arrogant, but being the 'saiyan prince' makes him stupid, stubborn and arrogant. What would you expect his son to be like?" 18 chuckled. Marron stroked her hair absent-mindedly. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marron laughed.

Krillan poked his head in from the backyard. "Do I smell food?" He asked excitedly.

"It's just about ready." 18 said she looked up and gasped in disgust. "You have time to take a shower though." Marron laughed. Her father was drenched in sweat and had dirt and blood blotches over his face. Goten was obviously giving him a run for his money.

"I thought I looked pretty." Krillan said faking a hurt look and then his head disappeared as he went to go put the weights away. Marron looked over at 18 and she looked over at Marron, they both exploded in a fit of giggles.

*fin

What a touching mother daughter moment, eh? Yeah, well, again, I want to apologize for giving you hell in the last chapter. I didn't mean to sound so…well,… mean. Unless I have a really good reason, then I'll be updating everyday. Get it? Got it? Good.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	17. Bra's Malicious Plan

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Back again. This will probably be a short chapter. I'm tryin' to get over my writer's block for Whispers of the Willow. BTW, I added a chapter to that the other day. Those who are keeping up with it, go read the seventh chapter. It explains why Marron has been a bitch. Read on, my friends.

Disclaimer: Isn't Trunks a hottie? Oh, I meant, I don't own Trunks. And everyone else.

Chapter 16: Bra's Malicious Plan

*Flashback*

"So it meant nothing?" Trunks asked softly. Marron looked at him. He could tell she was in distress about how she felt at the moment, which was probably why he refused to look at her.

"Only if you feel that way." Marron said and walked out of the bathroom

"What if I don't?" Trunks asked himself out loud. Trunks gave a heavy and exasperated sigh as he pushed himself off the tile of and exited the ladies room.

*Flash Forward*

'What did she mean by that? What does she want me to feel?' Trunks grumbled and rolled over. Too far. He rolled off his bed and plummeted to the ground below. His face was impaled into the carpeting of his bedroom. He snorted and smiled to himself. Pain. It felt so good.

"Aren't we graceful." Bra smirked from Trunks' door. Trunks rolled over and gave her a scowl.

"Yeah, I got it from hanging around you too much. Thanks, sis." Trunks hissed. Bra just smirked deeper and invited herself into the room and sat lightly down onto his bed.

"So, you've really screwed things over with Marron, huh?" Bra stated.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Trunks asked bitterly, getting up and sitting down on the floor leaning on his bed.

"You tell me." Bra demanded. Trunks twisted around to face his sister. He smiled at her and she seemed lean back in fear. "What do you want, Trunks?" Her tone had changed.

"I want you to turn around and leave." Trunks said. His smile never faltered. He could tell it was unnerving Bra. That was the point.

"You don't order me around." Bra said stubbornly. She did get to her feet though. Trunks mimicked her and got up off his butt. He towered over, staring down into her face, with the same demonic smile still in place.

"Bra, what do you want?" Trunks asked, finally letting his smile leave his face. She sat back down and pouted a bit before she told him what she had come to say.

"Trunks, I may be your baby sister, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, especially in the affairs of the heart." Bra said with a passionate gleam in her eye. Her chest swelled with momentary pride and then she continued. "Even I can see that you like Marron and vice versa. You do know that you can still have her?" Bra asked, a malicious hint in her voice. 

Trunks looked away. It was obvious he was in deep thought. 'Do I want Marron. Of course I want Marron. But how can Bra get her for me. And what about Goten?' Trunks asked himself. Even though he and Goten had had a falling out, it didn't mean that Trunks wanted his friend to be hurt. 'Is he my friend?'

"Trunks! Pay attention!" Bra commanded. Trunks shook his head slightly, and looked at his sister.

"What?" Trunks asked her irritably. 

"Do you want her back or not?" Bra asked.

"What's it to you? Besides, if I said yes, and I'm not saying I am, how could you possibly get her back for me?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"Well, I may be twelve, but I do have an 'in' with Marron." Bra said. Trunks could've swore he saw fire in his sister's eyes.

"An 'in'. How so." Trunks chuckled softly.

"Don't underestimate my abilities, my stupid big brother." Bra said sticking her tongue out. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Bra. What do you have up your sleeve?" Trunks asked, his patience with her thinning.

"Well, it's sure fire." Bra smiled evilly and whispered into her brother's ear.

*fin

This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. Oh well, you get what you get.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	18. Why Does Mother Always Know Best?

"I Love You…Good Bye"

All right, I know you're tired of these short chapters, don't deny it. This one is gonna be a longer one, I promise. Although I do not promise it will not have a cliffhanger at the end *evil cackle* ::ahem:: Gotta get that laugh fixed. Hope you enjoy. Oh, almost forgot, about the chapter numbers, the reason I'm one behind is because if you recall, chapter 5 had TWO parts. Just thought I'd clear that up for some of you. Review.

Disclaimer: Are any of you really reading this?

Chapter 17: Why Does Mother Always Know Best?

Marron let out a heavy sigh as she reapplied her nail polish for the finishing topcoat. Krillan knocked on her door.

"Hey, cupcake." Krillan said, letting himself into her room. Marron turned around at her spot at the mirror and greeted her father warmly. Not a warm smile though. 

"Hi, daddy." She replied, getting off her plush chair and hugging her father, making sure to keep her wet nails as far from him as possible. He held her as though she were a child again for nearly five minutes before Marron, with a tint of red across her cheeks, broke free of her father's embrace. "Is there something you wanted?" Marron asked, suddenly curious as to why her father had come into her bedroom in the first place. Krillan steered his daughter to sit on her bed and gently pushed her down onto it.

"Marron, I have to talk to you about something." Krillan said, beginning to pace the length of her bedroom. 

"What is it?" Marron asked, suddenly curious. 'I hope it's not another talk about the birds and the bees.' Marron thought sarcastically to herself.

"Well, your mother and I want you to know that we're both very proud of you." Krillan began. Marron did her best to smile, but found it hard, even after a compliment from her father. Krillan didn't notice her difficulty, however. "We just want to know if you're ready for all of this?" Marron looked down at her hands, thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about, daddy?" Marron asked, looking up at him. He didn't return her gaze, however.

"What I mean? I mean, are you sure you're ready for a close relationship with Goten?" Krillan mumbled. To his surprise, Marron laughed. He looked over at her and found his daughter in a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" Krillan asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Dad, Goten and I have been in a serious relationship ever since I left for college." Marron said as the hysteria subsided.

"That's not really what I mean, sweetie." Krillan said, no longer able to look at his daughter. The first thing Marron wanted to do, was to smack her father upside the head for even speaking to her about such a thing, and decided instead to educate him. As Marron drew in her breath to speak, her father winced, preparing himself for verbal abuse.

"For your information, daddy, Goten and I are not ready to start a family just yet. I also suppose you'd like to know if he and I have slept together?" Marron asked, surprisingly calm. Krillan looked up at her, dumfounded. "And the answer to that is-" Marron was cut off by a shrill screech coming from downstairs. Krillan took this as his opportunity to get out of a surprisingly embarrassing situation for him.

"Roshi must be getting it from your mother. I better go save him before we end up having to pay for an early funeral." Krillan joked nervously and literally ran out of the room. Marron let out a sigh of relief when she was sure her father couldn't hear.

"That man. I can't help but to love him." Marron mumbled incoherently to no one. She smiled to herself, not a genuine Marron smile. 

About an hour later, Marron was face down on her bed, with her feet dangling in the air above her, while reading a magazine. 18 knocked on the door, and like Krillan, let herself in.

"Hi, mom." Marron said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Hi, sweetie." 18 answered. She sat down on the edge of Marron's bed and waited patiently as her daughter finished the article she was reading. Marron chuckled to herself at the thought of 18 being patient for anyone, especially her. As Marron neared completion, 18 began getting fidgety. She smiled at her mother warmly and shut the magazine. She righted herself so that she was sitting up facing her mother on the bed.

"Do you need something?" Marron asked with a small smile. 18 smiled as well.

"Well, first of all, I want to apologize for your father's intrusion this morning." 18 said rolling her eyes, when she thought about it. "He just can't grasp the fact that his little baby is all grown up." 18 smiled lovingly at her daughter. Marron couldn't bring herself to do the same.

"It's ok. He's done worse." Marron said, her eyes downcast. 18 noticed.

"Well, the other reason that I came, was you need to try on your dress for me, and also I need to hem it." 18 said distractedly. Marron looked up at 18 with a stunned look.

"Since when do you sew?" Marron asked, slightly taken aback. 'I _have_ been away for a while.'

"Chi Chi was kind enough to give me a few pointers while you were away at college." 18 stated. She snapped her fingers at her daughter, and Marron slowly got up off the bed and walked grudgingly over to her closet where her dress that she had picked with Trunks was hanging. 'Should've known.'

After a few spins, a dizzy Marron got up on a stool so her mother could measure the length of the dress that she would be hemming, and then the two set to work.

"Are you nervous?" 18 asked trying to make idle chitchat. 

"About what?" Marron asked, tugging on a strand of her hair absentmindedly. 

"The party tomorrow night." 18 said, smacking Marron's thigh so she would stop moving.

"That's tomorrow?!" Marron screamed. 18 gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, my forgetful dear, it's tomorrow, now stop moving, or this dress will be permanently attached to you." 18 warned. Marron didn't move again until her mother was done. She had so many complaints, questions, fears, and all around nervousness to get out, but she didn't want to risk the needle going into her. She had always, like Goku, been terrified of needles. When her mother was done, Marron didn't let show how much relief she had for the needle not going into her skin like she had feared it might.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you….." 18 said, hanging the dress up on a hanger in Marron's closet. "Goten's gonna come over for dinner tonight. He may want to see you in your dress. Should I leave it out?" 18 asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"What? NO!" Marron said, truly embarrassed. 'I've never been embarrassed about that sort of thing before.' Marron shifted her weight awkwardly. "I just don't want to spoil the surprise for him, that's all." Marron quickly lied. 18 looked at her skeptically, cocking an eyebrow to show her obvious understanding. Marron looked down at her hands, so as not to be trodden by her mother's accusing gaze.

"Whatever you say." 18 said, proceeding to hang up the dress.

*fin 

Ehe, not my longest chapter, but you'll live. Have we forgotten what Goten has been doing lately? Nobody knows. Well, 18 and Krillan do. (you people are so forgetful)

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	19. It Wasn't Supposed to be my Heartbreak

"I Love You….Good Bye"

Remember: Sheep go to heaven, goats go to hell.

I'M BACK ALL!!!!! I'm sorry for being away so long…..damn writer's blocks, not to mention being grounded from the computer, talk about torture….. but I'm back now, and I've got the creative juices flowin'. Btw, this is gonna be one of the last chapters. Yep, this story is finally winding down.

Disclaimer: …….you people had better know the drill by now.

Chapter 18: It Wasn't Supposed to be my Heart Break…..

Marron rolled over and off the bed. She hit the ground with a 'thump' and busted into a fit of giggles. Five minutes later, as her giggles subsided nearly completely, she got up off the floor and glanced over at the clock. 8:00 a.m. She had nine hours until she had to face her family and friends in that beautiful dress that Trunks had 'helped' pick out. She had nine hours until she had to face Trunks, and she wasn't quite sure how to feel. 

She knew she was in love with Goten, but was she still in love with Trunks? She was thoroughly confused, but no matter what, she couldn't let that get in the way of her life. One of the three (Goten, Marron, or Trunks) was eventually going to get their heart broken, and Marron just hoped that it wasn't going to be her. 

There came a knock on the door and a muffled "Marron, are you alright? What was that thump?" Came through the door. Marron smiled and plopped down onto her bed. 

"It was nothing, daddy, I was just having a klutzy moment." She said sweetly. She could hear her father chuckling and retreating down the stairs now that he was sure his baby wasn't in any trouble. Marron sighed and let herself fall back onto her unmade bed. After a few minutes, Marron jumped as the phone right next to her ear rang. She quickly grabbed it before it had a chance to startle her with its ring again.

"Hello?" Marron asked groggily into the receiver. 

"Hello? Marron?" Came the hurried voice of Bulma on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Bulma, what's up?" Marron asked, sitting up and stretching as she held the cordless phone between her ear and shoulder.

"What's up?! You know perfectly well what's up!" Bulma screamed into the phone. Marron pulled the phone away from her as Bulma's voice screamed through at her.

"Bulma, slow down, what's wrong?" Marron asked, truly clueless. Marron could hear Bulma take a deep breath on the other end and let it out slowly. She was obviously not having the best day.

"First of all, Trunks has disappeared somewhere, Bra is being quite bratty this morning, Vegeta's being a stubborn ass as usual, and my dress is wrinkled! I need you to come by three hours early, so we can get you all made up and dressed. I also need for you to call Goten and make him go Trunks hunting, because Vegeta is refusing to do it, EVEN AFTER I OFFERED HIM SEX TONIGHT! Er……you didn't need to hear that….." Bulma was obviously not finished yet, but Marron decided to interrupt while she had the chance.

"Bulma, first off, I don't understand why I have to show up THREE hours early just to put on some make up and a dress? And secondly, if you think Goten would be awake at this hour, you're very mistaken. And you're right, I really didn't need to hear that last part." Marron finished and laughed at the thought of Goten being awake this early. Bulma sighed exasperatedly, and stayed silent for a bit in thought. Marron waited patiently for the woman's thoughts. 'I wonder where Trunks could be……?'

"Well, I still need you over here early, for moral support if nothing else. I swear, this is gonna be quite the little shindig." Bulma sighed again and smiled to herself, Marron couldn't see, but she could tell that the woman was getting older and wasn't going to be able to rule the world too much longer. Well, Trunks, Bra and Vegeta's world that is.

After assuring Bulma five times that Marron would be there with her dress three hours early and Bulma interrogating Marron as to where Trunks might be, Marron finally let the phone drop back into its charger with a 'plop'. Marron laid back down onto the bed and sat there as the knot in her stomach became such a tangled mess that Marron had no choice but to get up. 

She stripped down to her nude state and grabbed a towel from a cupboard in her room. She walked into the bathroom and shivered as a cold chill ran up her spine. She shrugged off the nagging feeling that was telling her to call Goten and tell him to go looking for Trunks and proceeded to get into the shower. As she turned the handle and cold water poured down onto her unsuspecting back that happened to be right in the line of water flow Marron remembered a place that she knew of where Trunks went when he was troubled. It had been so long since she'd been home that she'd nearly forgotten about it.

When she was in her teens and her crush on Trunks developed the most, she used to follow him from his high school to his home. Only some days he wouldn't go home, instead he'd go to a secluded spot in the woods and sit on a certain rock and think. He'd stay there forever it seemed, but Marron didn't mind him taking his time, she loved to sit there and watch the wind blowing through his lavender locks as she fantasized about him. She was almost upset when he'd get up to go home. And then there was that one night. Trunks had stayed sitting on his rock for longer than usual.

*Flashback*

Marron gazed into Trunks opened eyes from behind a bush where she had been sitting and watching Trunks for the past four hours. He seemed particularly troubled today as he came home from school. It wasn't unusual for him to come here, but it seemed as though he'd been doing it more often lately. Marron didn't mind of course, she just wished she could comfort him and ease whatever was on his mind. Marron was startled when she heard Trunks' soft yet forceful voice calling out from his perch on the rock.

"Marron, come on out and talk to me." Trunks demanded calmly as he didn't even turn his head to where Marron had been sitting. Marron hesitated, her cheeks burning crimson as she had finally been caught with her spying. "I don't bite." Trunks joked. Marron sighed and stood up, stepping out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Briefs." Marron bowed deeply, mostly to not let Trunks see how much she was blushing. To her amazement Trunks started chuckling at this remark.

"What's with the formalities? Geez, Marron, I figured since you come here every time I do, you might wanna talk sometime." Trunks laughed again as he knew perfectly well why Marron was there every time he was. Marron looked up into Trunks soft face and, like so many times before, became lost in his eyes.

"Well….I….you see…" Marron was at a loss for words as she was trying her hardest to speak and look at Trunks at the same time. She didn't know what to say. She jumped as Trunks spoke again. If possible, his voice was softer this time.

"Marron, come on over here and sit next to me." Trunks finally looked at her for the first time and patted the spot next to him on the rock. Marron stood there looking at her feet for a moment thinking of something to do or say to make the situation a little less embarrassing for her.

"Thank you, si- I mean Trunks." She looked up and smiled her most charming smile and glided over to the rock and daintily sat down next to Trunks. Trunks looked away and then up to the tree tops. Marron was much less calm than Trunks and she was working her hardest not to let it show.

"You know why I like it here, Marron?" Trunks asked a few moments later. Before Marron opened her mouth to speak Trunks decided to answer his own question. "There're no nagging girls, no loud and obnoxious mothers, no fathers who take joy in beating their son to near death, and best of all, I'm here all by myself….just me." Trunks finished and sighed a deep sigh. Marron nodded, although she was considerably younger than Trunks, she still understood all of those things….well, it felt like it sometimes.

"Trunks, I have a confession to make…" Marron looked down at her feet, ashamed of herself. She had no clue that Trunks liked being alone the best, if she did, then she wouldn't have followed him here all those times. Trunks chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Marron. I don't mind you following me here, I just hope I'm not too boring." Trunks looked over at Marron and smiled as she looked at him with big startled eyes.

"T-T-Trunks…" Marron stuttered. Marron was about to look away again but Trunks grabbed her chin and forced it upward. Marron shivered as she felt Trunks breath on her cheek. "I…"

*Flash Forward*

Marron slid down to the cold tile of the bottom of her shower. She was sobbing. She hadn't even noticed that the water was below fifty degrees. It wouldn't have mattered if it was one hundred degrees, she'd still be numb, inside and out. She had made a terrible mistake, just as Trunks had done when inviting JC to that movie.

*fin

Luckily school is ending, I swear I'm goin' crazy cuz I can't write for you guys.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	20. Which Decision is the Right One?

"I Love You….Good Bye"

Stupid finals. I'm getting tired of all this crap, I'm ready for summer dammit. By the way, for all who were wondering and haven't bothered to read my bio, I'm a 15 year old California girl, and I'm not a bad man for leaving you at a cliffhanger, dern it, you brought it upon yourselves. *mutters* if you can even call that a cliffhanger…

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll humor you guys since these aren't going to be lasting very much longer. Nope, I don't own 'em, but I hear they taste good.

Chapter 19: Which Decision is the Right One?

Marron literally threw some shampoo and conditioner on her head and then washed it off. She then cut herself five different times with her razor blade attempting to shave in her blind frenzy. (she's blind because she's still crying) After her 'playtime' in the shower, Marron quickly pulled on a jogging outfit and pulled her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. She stealthily walked down the stairs and out the door so as not to play 20 questions with her parents before they would allow her out of the house.

As Marron put the key in the ignition, the pit of her stomach was threatening to fall out as she felt the most guilt she never thought imaginable to feel. She just hoped that Trunks hadn't found a new spot to go and think. But Marron seriously doubted it.

Marron pulled up alongside the forest line and sat in her car for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and got out of the car. 'Ready or not, here I come.' She stumbled along the once beaten trail that Trunks had taken so many times before. She could tell there were fresh foot prints in it, but besides that it had become very overgrown with vines and trees. After tripping twice, she finally came to the clearing that a certain man happened to be sitting on a rock staring up into the treetops. 

Marron stood there completely in awe as how he seemed to not have changed a bit. She felt some of her old childhood tendencies returning as she felt like all she wanted to do was squat down and watch him through a bush for hours. But her more mature and older side told her that she was there for a reason and although she wanted nothing more than to watch him right now, she had to confront him. Before she could do it, she found herself being startled by Trunks' voice calling out to her again.

"Don't you have a party to be at?" Trunks asked coldly, not bothering to look at Marron. Marron wanted to get cross but couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. Marron didn't wait for a invitation, she marched right out into the clearing and stood before him with such stubbornness and anger, it made Trunks feel rather taken aback.

"Look…." Marron started but stopped suddenly as Trunks looked straight at her intently. Marron couldn't help but to notice that Trunks didn't have as many boyish qualities as he used to. His face had lines of fatigue and emotional anguish across it. Dark bags under his eyes were visible. Marron knew that as a saiyan, Trunks shouldn't be aging for quite some time. Even though he was just a half saiyan, he shouldn't have these lines. But then again, these lines come from stress and emotional pain, which Marron knew very well Trunks had been through a lot of.

"What? Look at what? You? Do you want me to look at you? Marron, you have a lot of nerve coming here like this. And then thinking you can just come stomping out here like you own the place. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" Trunks looked at Marron with such malice, it made her want to cry. But she refused to cry.

"No, Trunks. I don't want you to look at me, in fact, you don't ever have to see me again. I couldn't care less if you didn't come tonight. But if you're not going to do it for me, then do it for your mother. Because despite what you've heard she loves you. She really loves you." Marron said with a gleam in her eyes. Trunks was still staring right into Marron's eyes and noticed the gleam. 'I'm going to make her cry again.' "And to answer your second question, do you know how much you've put me through?" Marron asked looking down.

"My mother? My mother has forced me into things that have haunted me to this day, if anyone, I would never go for my mother." Trunks' expression softened slightly. "I guess I was kinda outta line asking that, huh?" Marron looked up as Trunks looked down. "We've both put each other through so much. Neither of us can use that as an excuse."

Marron nodded and continued looking at her feet. Trunks smiled slightly and got up off his rock. He walked slowly over to Marron. He reached out his hand and took hers in it. He lifted it up to his cheek and rubbed it softly over his skin and then kissed if lightly, barely caressing it with his lips as though trying to not get it dirty. Marron watched as all this played out. He let her hand drop back to her side as he looked at her and smiled. 

"Despite what you've put me through, you've doubled all the pain and anger in love and kindness. Marron….remember when you would come here and watch me for hours?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded, afraid that if she spoke that she may find herself crying in Trunks' arms sooner than she wanted. "I miss those days. You must've had quite a crush on me to go out of your way just to watch me sit for hours. And then I- I kisses you…" Trunks' smile widened suddenly.

"I…." Marron started. She couldn't help it, the mood was too perfect. She fell/dove into Trunks' arms. He'd known what she was going to do and outstretched his arms so he wouldn't miss her. "I love you. I've always loved you…forever and ever." She sobbed into his shirt. Trunks felt a tear slide down his cheek as he watched Marron's back shudder as her breathing was irregular from crying.

"And I you." Trunks whispered softly. He buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath of her sweet scent. Trunks felt a slight resistance against his chest and found Marron forcing herself out of his grip. She shook her head slightly and rubbed her temples.

"Trunks, are you still mad at me?" Marron asked before anything else. Trunks smiled at her and shook his head. Marron felt a heavy weight lifted from where her heart should've been this whole time. She smiled and began moving towards Trunks again but stopped as she froze to that spot in the ground. Trunks looked startled.

"What's the matter, Marron?" Trunks asked in a scared tone. He rushed to Marron and shook her slightly. He then pulled here into an embrace. "What's wrong?"

All Marron could do was grunt. Trunks turned around to see what Marron had been looking at to get her all freaked out and saw Goten's flushed face peering out from behind a tree taking in the scene before him. Although Trunks was several yards away, he could see the anger and hurt in Goten's eyes. Trunks let go of Marron and looked down at her still rigid figure. He sighed and took a step back.

"I know how much hurt he's going through right now, Marron. I can't comfort you and have him feeling the same way that I felt for so long. I won't just stand by as my friend is in so much emotional pain…because of me." Trunks turned around and walked slowly away as Marron stood there with a stupid expression of shock and sadness on her face. 

"Why…why did I have to go and ruin everything?" Marron asked the surrounding trees as well as herself.

*fin

Good question indeed. Damn, this is getting waaaaaaaay away from what I thought I was gonna end it with. Oh well, I guess I can't help it. Hope you're liking. Gimme lots of reviews. Please.


	21. Way Over My Head

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Holy cows and chickens, it's been so friggin' long. I'm truly sorry, guys. I've been so busy with everything. By the way, this chapter's dedicated to Ryan, my love, and Mike, my best friend. Thanks guys, for being there for me. Lovies to you both.

Disclaimer: I own lots of mangas, but I guess those don't count, huh?

Chapter 20: Way Over my Head.

Rocking back and forth in her chair in her room right next to her window, Marron sat curled up into a little ball, hugging her knees and using them as a chin rest. Her clothes were soaked with tears and streaks stained her beautiful yet sad face. She'd become lost in her own twisted love life and couldn't find her way out. She'd cried for her mother, her father, and even Master Roshi, but it didn't do her any good. Their comforting words and loving gestures wouldn't help her now….they couldn't help her now. She couldn't even help herself if she tried.

The digital clock on her windowsill read 1:00 p.m. Marron had been sitting and crying for two hours, not even moving. Despite the fact that it was the middle of summer, she sat shivering and drowning in her tears. She wished she was in someone's arms…anyone's arms. She didn't care who, she just had to be with someone. She reached over and grabbed the phone, planning on calling Goten so that he could come over and comfort her, but then she remembered and threw the phone to the floor where it hit and the batteries came flying out all over the place. She then smacked herself in the face in her rage.

"It's your own damn fault!" Marron screamed at herself. "You told Goten that you loved him….WHY'D YOU LIE TO HIM?!" Marron got up and walked over to a mirror. She stared at her reflection for a few moments before she punched it as hard as she could. The mirror cracked instantly as did the skin of her knuckles. Blood rushed from the fresh wound, gushing all over the place, but Marron didn't care. She just walked over to the rocking chair, sat back down and continued muttering things like "It's your own damn fault" and "you deserve this pain"

A few minutes later, Krillan came crashing through Marron's bedroom door without even bothering to knock this time. Before he said anything, Krillan took a couple seconds to register what all was going on in Marron's bedroom. He saw his daughter, bleeding like crazy, rocking in a chair muttering things under her breath, crying. He then looked over and saw the cracked mirror and the phone with batteries strewn across the floor.

"Oh god, Marron, what has Goten done to you?" Krillan asked no one in particular and rushed over to his daughter, picked her up, and took her down the stairs. Marron shifted slightly so that she could cry into her father's shirt.

As Krillan descended the stairs, 18 came out of the kitchen and saw the two. She saw that as Krillan walked a bloody trail was being left behind him and saw that the blood was coming from Marron. Her eyes widened further as she saw shards of glass in Marron's knuckles. She headed into the kitchen and got out a first aid kit.

"In here, Krillan." 18 said simply as she opened up the box and took out some bandages and disinfectants. Krillan nodded and set Marron down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table. 18 took Marron's hand gingerly into her own and started pulling out the pieces of glass that were stuck in it. 

Marron just shut her eyes and prepared for the pain, but strangely, it didn't come. Marron felt nothing as her mother pulled out the mirror that she had broken and set it down in the tray. She felt nothing even though she saw that blood was oozing slowly from the wound. In fact, her father and mother seemed to be in more pain than she. But then it hit her; Marron didn't feel any physical pain because all of her pain was coming from her emotions. She had no room to feel any physical pain; she had spent it all on her emotions. Marron let out a little giggle and both Krillan and 18 looked up, startled.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Krillan asked, his tone wavering as though he were about to faint from seeing his daughter like this. He reached out and felt her forehead. Marron swatted Krillan's hand away.

"I have to go to Bulma's soon, concentrate on fixing my hand, please." Marron said not looking up from the spot on the table that she had decided to stare at instead of the blood; it still made her queasy looking at it. Marron looked up suddenly as 18 let the tweezers that she was using to get the little bits out clatter to the table.

"Marron, what's been going on with you lately? Young lady, you've only been thinking of yourself. Goten called us and told us what happened in the woods. Your father doesn't want to believe it, but I live in reality and I know that what he's saying is the truth. Marron, do you want to know what Goten's been doing lately?" 18 said, glaring at Marron. Marron was slightly taken aback, but she had been almost prepared for this.

"Actually, mother, I don't want to know what he's been doing lately. And yes, what happened in the woods is true, but none of your business, or father's." With that, Marron got up from the table, hand still bleeding and went back up to her room where she got her own tweezers and tended to her own wounds. When she was finished with that, she got in the shower again and cleaned herself more thoroughly this time.

While in the shower, Marron's mind began to wander. She was full of curiosity, and she desperately wanted to know what Goten had been doing lately. Various things such as Goten presenting a ring in a little black box, kneeling in front of her, his mouth forming the words "Will you marry me?" played through her head. She was rudely brought back to reality as the shampoo that she hadn't washed out of her hair came streaming down her forehead and into her eyes and she had to concentrate on that at the moment.

Marron turned the handle of the water faucet and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She decided she'd rather just throw on some clothes and bring her dress to Bulma's so she wouldn't have to fuss with it while she was still seething with anger. Besides, she may have a chance to apologize to Trunks before she was forced to go to this party.

She grabbed her dress from her closet and made her way down the stairs, where her father hurried out of her way as she marched past him and straight to the door. She opened it forcefully and slammed it behind her, walked to her car and climbed in. She nearly got into two accidents on her way to Bulma's but swerved out of the way just in time.

Marron slammed on the brakes, screeching to a halt directly in front of the main building of Capsule Corp: The Briefs' living quarters. She grabbed the dress from the backseat and got out of the car. Walking up to the door, she looked up and saw Trunks' face peering down from a window into her own. She gave a weak smile, and surprisingly got one in return. She went as far to give a little wave, but this time she wasn't as lucky. Trunks let the curtain he was holding drop so that his face was concealed from her sight. 

Marron gave a half sigh, half shudder as she knocked on the door. Bulma was heard stopping in mid-scream when she heard the knock on the door. She bustled to the door and opened it faster than Marron had anticipated, making her jump back in fright. To Marron's surprise, she was greeted by an overjoyed Bulma.

"Marron! Do come in, what're you doing standing on the doorstep like that? Come on!" Bulma grabbed Marron by the arm and led her inside forcefully. She let herself be led into the house without reluctance. She quickly combed the room for any traces of Trunks or Vegeta. When she saw that neither of them were in sight she turned to Bulma and opened her mouth to speak.

"Bulma, I-," Marron was cut off when Bulma's hand found its way to her mouth. She looked up, slightly startled and saw Bulma shaking her head and chuckling softly. Marron gave her a puzzled look and Bulma explained.

"Marron, Trunks told me everything. Don't worry, I know what you're going through." Bulma said, looking gently at Marron. When Marron still looked puzzled, she said with a little more exasperation in her voice, "Yamcha." A light of understanding must've appeared on Marron's face, because Bulma let Marron speak.

"Oh…" She said, slightly embarrassed. Bulma did know what she was going through. She'd been in the same situation. Yamcha had been the love of her life until Vegeta came along. The same seemed to be to her with Trunks and Goten. But she still didn't know how this would end. She wouldn't until she confronted the both of them. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I've been such a baby lately."

Bulma chuckled again and took Marron by the arm, patting it lovingly. "Marron, dear. I always knew you and Trunks were meant for each other." And with that, Marron was led to Bulma's bedroom to change.

*fin

Okie dokie. Again, I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've had school..school..school..and more school these past…er…months. Wow, I've been gone for months. Whoa, I gotta get to work on my other stories. Ok, well, thanks for sticking with me this far. Lovies to you, Ryan, Mike, and your dogs.

__

~MizzSpiegel


	22. Does He Ever Get the Girl?

"I Love You…Good Bye"

I ish back now. No need to fear. Only a few more chapters, I swear! Don't kill me! 

Angry Mob of Readers: Rar…!

Wow, they sound scary. Ok, well, that's motivation enough. I'll be working hard. Ah crap, I have a Biology lab to write too. Well, you guys come first. Until my report card comes and I'm grounded, anyway. X_x;

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm broke too…

Chapter 21: Does He Ever Get the Girl?

Trunks let the curtain drop as he saw Marron waving at him. 'Don't let her suck you in again.' He couldn't help the smile he gave though. She looked so pathetic looking up at him. He could tell that she'd cried. Probably hurt herself too. Marron was always the drama queen. 'That's why you like her, isn't it?' Trunks let his mind wander as he heard Marron and his mother exchanging words in the kitchen. He smiled to himself whenever he heard Marron's voice. The effect she had on him was tremendous.

Trunks had half a mind to give Goten a call, as he always used to do when he thought he might've been in love or he'd managed to get another hot girlfriend. He knew now that Goten never took him seriously when he said these things, but the fact that he'd acted like he cared made Trunks want to go out back and shoot himself for hurting Goten like he did. His heart was so pure…why'd he have to go and break it like he did?

'But it wasn't me. If Marron hadn't been so bent on me in the first place, it might not have happened.' Then Trunks was ashamed to have thought that because it was he that drove her to seek shelter in Goten. It was his fault after all.

Trunks sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He remembered the scheme that Bra had suggested to him when he wanted Marron back so badly. Now that he 'had' her back, he no longer needed it. Or did he? He had to admit, his little sister was quite clever. Quite clever indeed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Marron passed Trunks' bedroom on her way to Bulma's, she looked longingly at his door, willing it to open so she may be able to look into Trunks' face again. But it didn't, and she was forced to continue on her way to Bulma's room. But only a few feet from Trunks' room, Bulma said she'd left something in the kitchen and hurried to get it. Marron, content on staying where she was until something happened, such as Trunks coming along, let her mind wander some.

She hardly noticed when Trunks's bedroom door did open. When she looked up from her thoughts, she saw him. He looked so stunning. It seemed he hadn't troubled himself over what happened in the woods at all. She was slightly mad at him for that, but then again he hadn't done anything wrong. She was the one at fault.

When Trunks noticed her, he smiled. He couldn't help it, his mouth acted before his brain did. Before he knew it, Marron was smiling back at him. Her genuine Marron smile…

"Hey, Marron." Trunks said foolishly. She giggled and walked over to him.

"Hi, Trunks. Listen…" She trailed off for a bit, attempting to collect her thoughts. She looked back at him and collapsed into his arms. How could she not? She didn't realize how much she'd missed his embrace until she was able to be in it again. He held her without hesitation.

"Marron…you can't just…" But Trunks couldn't tell her off now. He was holding her just as much as she was holding him. Instead, he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed her deeply. Marron kissed him back, with passion that Goten had never had the chance to feel himself.

Marron knew she had to tell Trunks the deal. Between kisses and small breaths, Marron managed to get out a muffled "Trunks…I love you…not Goten…always you…never him…want you…don't worry…you" Marron managed to get this much out in hopes Trunks had heard it and understood it the way it should've been understood. It seemed he did, but that could've been his lust for her. Marron didn't care which, she was doing what she'd wanted to do now for a very long time.

They were still kissing when Bulma walked down the hall, her sewing machine in hand. She took one look at them and automatically began retreating. She stopped, however, because she knew that Marron had a party and that the two young people would have plenty of time to do this another time…not to mention another place. 

She walked down the hall, and nearly had to pry them apart. "Trunks, go change now! Marron, come with me, we need to hem your dress a bit better. Your mother knows what she's doing, but I'm afraid not quite well enough for this sort of dress."

Marron didn't take her eyes of Trunks'. She nodded in understanding and reluctantly let Trunks go and followed Bulma to her room. Just as she walked through the door, she glanced back and saw that Trunks was still gaping at her. A big, stupid smile in place of his usual placid face. She smiled one last time until Bulma pulled her inside the room and shut the door with a snap.

*fin

Sorry for the short chapter, but I DO have a paper to write. You better have enjoyed, you ungrateful little worms. I'm just messin' with you guys. I have a concert in less than a week though, so wish me good luck, 'kay? G'bai all.

Lovies ^o^

~_MizzSpiegel_


	23. Desperate

"I Love You…Good Bye"

Second to last chappie. Enjoy.

They all lived happily ever after…the end. Just kiddin'…here ya're, more Marron, Trunks, and Goten action for ya.

Disclaimer: Nope, I dun own 'em. I dunno if I would want to…they're so dramatic.

Chapter 22: Desperate

Goten threw the ring down to the floor at Marron's feet. "Take it and spit on it. Just like you did with my heart." Goten stormed off in a fury, leaving a weak-kneed Marron behind. She could feel gravity taking over, wishing to drag her down to the floor. Willing her down to the floor. She would've made it too, if it hadn't been for Trunks, whose strong hands found themselves underneath her arms, hoisting her back up to her feet.

"Marron, he'll do something. Go after him. Tell him anything. Just keep my bestfriend safe." Trunks whispered into Marron's ear. She looked down to the floor and saw a few or her salty tears that had fallen and splattered. No one cared anymore. No one cared that poor little Marron was crying. They cared about Goten now. Marron understood why, too. It was his heart that was broken now, no one else's. Marron nodded and without looking back at Trunks, she hurried after Goten.

~*~Flashback~*~

Upon re-doing her mother's hemming job, Marron had fallen down a flight of stairs, burnt herself with a curling iron, and stubbed her toe that was now laced up in a fancy sandal. Despite the physical pain Marron was feeling, she remained in a happy mood. She had Trunks back. What was there not to be happy about?

But Marron knew…she knew exactly what there was to not be happy about. Goten. How was she going to face him again? How was she going to explain to him that she loved Trunks and not him? How was she going to explain that she'd never loved him? Marron tried not to think about it, but the foreboding thought remained on her mind.

Marron took the hand of the man helping her out of the limousine. She stood up and straightened, smoothing out the small creases in her dress. Bulma and Trunks soon followed her. She took Trunks arm and they walked into the entrance hall. There stood Goten, a grim look plastered across his face. As though he'd been holding it there for a very long time. Marron felt her stomach lurch. She hadn't expected to have to face him so soon.

Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He slowly made his way over to Marron and Trunks who stood there as though entranced and not able to move. As he stood just feet away from Marron, he got down on one knee and opened the box. But instead of offering it to Marron, he took the ring out, stood up quickly and threw the ring at her feet. Marron watched as though it were in slow motion. The ring clattering loudly to the ground, while Goten looked at her furiously. He spat out some of the most hurtful and devastating words Marron had ever heard him utter.

~*~Flash Forward~*~ 

"Goten, please stop!" Marron yelled helplessly as Goten continued to jog away from her. "I can explain! We need to talk, please, Goten!" Marron continued to plead. She stopped for a moment, kicking off her sandals and continued to run. She wasn't going to stop until she caught up with him. She may not love him, but she did care about him. She'd always cared about him.

Goten disappeared around a corner and Marron followed, breathlessly, but never giving up. As she rounded it herself, she found herself on a balcony. The only two occupants of it were she and Goten. The white railing complimented the off white color of the building. There were hanging plants with beautiful blossoming flowers of every color imaginable. If it hadn't been such a grim situation, Marron would've loved to have enjoyed the view more. Below the balcony the crashing waves of the ocean could be heard. The whole hotel was situated on rocks. If someone were to jump from the balcony, they would not survive.

"Goten, please listen to me." Marron begged. Goten turned around slowly and stared at her. Waiting for her to continue. It was just then that Marron didn't know what she was going to say to him. But she had to say something. He was going to do something crazy if she didn't. She took a deep breath and croaked out a few words that had surfaced to her mind. "Goten, I'm not in love with you. But you could do so much better than me. I do care about you. Please, please don't do anything stupid."

There was a pause for a couple minutes in which the both of them stood silently waiting for the other to speak. Slowly Goten smirked. His right hand found its way to his jacket. As he pulled it away, Marron could see the glint of something metal. She looked up quickly as he spoke. His voice was cold and distant.

"There's no one out there like you, Marron. You stabbed me in the back, but I still love you. I can't do any better than that. You were my one and only. My one and only stabbed me in the back. My one and only can do it again." As Goten said this, he took out a dagger that had been hanging from his belt.

Marron's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Her mouth formed the word "No" but her voice wouldn't cooperate. 

Slowly, Goten raised the dagger above his head. He looked at Marron, as though asking her to save him. But she couldn't. There was nothing she could do for him now. Without another second of delay, Goten thrust the knife into his chest, puncturing his heart.

Marron's heart stopped. Her mouth finally moved and made sound. She let out a blood-curdling scream and ran to Goten's slumped figure on the ground. She used all her force to turn him over so that he was looking up at her. Her hands shook as she placed his head in her lap, his gaping wound gushing blood all over her and her dress

He was still alive. Not for long, and Marron knew that he would be dead soon. She cradled him in her arms, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

"What have I done…I've killed you…I'm so sorry, Goten. I'm so sorry…" Marron sobbed into Goten's hair as his chest rose and fell sharply. His wheezing gasps of air were becoming shallower.

"Marron…go live your life with Trunks. Be happy. I love you forever." Goten's last words were the most sincere Marron had ever heard. Marron took Goten's hand in her own and squeezed it, as though trying to transfer her life to him. He squeezed back for a moment. Then, all in one second, his whole body became limp. No noise escaped from his soft, pale, and bloody lips anymore. His chest discontinued its rising and falling motions. His hand went limp in hers. His eyes closed slowly as the rest of his life left him.

Marron's whole body seized up and began to shake violently. "I've killed you…I've killed you…" Marron shook even more when this thought hit her.

Marron's vision blurred as she passed out. She slumped over Goten's dead and bloodied figure. Her porcelain face weathered. Her tears turned to blood. A part of her had died as well.

*fin

Next chapter's the last. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, btw…I forgot to say. Angst warning.

~_MizzSpiegel_


	24. Surprisingly Life Goes On

"I Love You... Good Bye"

Oh my goodness.. I'm alive! Wouldja lookit that. Yes, I'm going to get back to writing. I need some sort of creative thing to do with all these weird moods I've been in lately. Expect new stories, and for me to finish up a few that I've had going for a long time. This will be the last chapter of this particular story. Thanks for staying tuned, all!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Chapter 23: Surprisingly.. Life Goes On

"Hey.. Marron? You awake over there?" Trunks ruffled Marron's hair slightly to rouse her from her stupor. She startled at his touch and regained complete consciousness. She looked up at him and smiled the empty smile she'd been using ever since Goten's death. Trunks sighed slightly – not enough for her to notice – and reached for her hand to pull her up to her feet. She looked away for a second, as though she were still deep in thought. "Sorry for disturbing you, then." Trunks began to walk away, but Marron jumped up suddenly and hugged him from behind.

"Trunks.. why do you put up with me anymore?" Marron tried hard not to cry. It was a hard thing for her to not cry whenever she was even remotely regarding Goten's death. She couldn't help but feel responsible. Hell, he'd told her she was the reason he wanted to kill himself. And then he had the _nerve_ to tell her to have a happy life with Trunks! She heard Trunks sigh again. She'd asked the same question several times since Goten's death.

"Because I love you. How can I not 'put up with you'? I wouldn't call it putting up with you. I just.. love you. Always have, always will. No matter what." Marron smiled her empty smile again. Trunks hated that smile. She wasn't facing him, and he couldn't see her. But he knew that if he did turn around to look at her, the same smile would be plastered across her face. He began to wonder if it'd ever fade. If that smile would forever haunt their relationship. He couldn't stand the thought of it, so he pulled away from her and grabbed her bags.

"I love you, too. Trunks.. I really love you." She looked down at her feet, clasping her hands tightly behind her back. "But.. can we really do this? Can we be 'normal'? Our best friend is gone now. Because of us. Mostly me, I know, but.. well.. I really don't know what I'm saying, I guess. I'm being stupid again, aren't I? I guess the child in me will never leave. Yeah.." She trailed off as she often did nowadays. She would make excuses for herself whenever she began to attempt to justify what had happened. Trunks wanted to yell at her, scream that there was no justification for what happened. What happened, happened, and there was nothing either of them could do.

"Yeah.. we'll do fine. Why don't you stop doubting us and start cheering it on? The more you think something can't happen, the worse the chances of it actually succeeding are. Stop being so pessimistic about everything and help me make this into something that the both of us can be proud of." He hadn't meant for it to sound antagonizing, but the way she'd been acting lately just got him so riled, he couldn't help but be a little harsh with her.

Marron nodded and picked up the bag that Trunks hadn't yet picked up himself. She was supposed to be moving in with Trunks in an apartment near Capsule Corp. Bulma had insisted they remain close-by. Trunks knew that her definition of 'close-by' would've been inside the Capsule Corp. grounds, but he wanted to get Marron and himself as far away from there as possible. There were too many things that would remind the two of them of Goten. Trunks was trying his hardest to forget about Goten and what happened. It was proving difficult, but he still trudged on.

Marron narrowed her eyes slightly knowing that she had disappointed Trunks yet again with the mention of Goten. She scrunched up her nose in thought of what she might be able to do to make up for it. She smiled when she got the idea. She quietly set the bag down she had been carrying and walked over to Trunks.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the small of his back lightly. Trunks put the bags he was carrying down and turned around to face her. She smiled up at him. It startled him, and at first she couldn't tell why. But then she realized.. she had smiled at Trunks with her old smile. The smile that Trunks loved so much.

Trunks' eyes widened, and he smiled himself. Literally bursting with joy, Trunks picked Marron up into his arms and twirled her around while she giggled hysterically. "I love you! I love you so much! You're all mine, mine, mine!" He slowly brought her down to the ground and engaged her in a very deep, and passionate kiss. As if he'd suddenly remembered something important, Trunks broke away with a sudden "Oh!"

Trunks began fumbling in his pocket for something, and Marron, perplexed, watched in anticipation. He smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a little black, velvet box. Marron felt her stomach lurch as she watched him get on one knee. She gulped back the lump forming in her throat as best she could as he opened the box to reveal a stunningly beautiful diamond ring.

"Marron.. will you-,"

"YES!" Marron blushed crimson. She'd said the word without even having let him finish the question. Although it was obvious what it was, she still felt it had been rude to interrupt him. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked away, embarrassed. Trunks smiled widely and got back up. He took the hand from her face and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Good."


End file.
